zindagi ka khel
by katiiy
Summary: no summary just peep it to the story to know what happened in our rajvi's life
1. Chapter 1

**Hi friends, this is story with new concept, it's just an experiment hope you will like it **

The house is decorated with a wall paintings and photos hanging in the wall the photo contain pictures of beautiful happy family with the smiling faces, and it's like routine day cooker whistling in kitchen in front of it, a beautiful women is standing she is immersed in kitchen chores made herself busy with works until the crying voice of 6 years cute little boy, with the voice women got what might have been happened she got really angry and stormed in to hall way. She saw a little boy who is crying while in front of him a girl with same age standing and laughing while the girl got red handed in front of her mother she stopped laughing and stood there head down, while the boy jumped and hugged his mother's leg tightly and sobbed more while his mother starring her daughter on the while consoling her son, while the little girl was just starting the ground expecting someone who could save her at that moment her prayers reached god's ears her man came whom she is waiting for

Man: mei ghar agay

With the voice, the little doll who is in fear of her mother seemed relived as her man came he will save her at any cost, still she is standing the little girls who is cute of 7 years she is full of attitude in pink color her big brown eyes not even have bit of scare she is stubborn and wearing a tracks and t-shirt and boxing gloves in her shoulder indicates where is she from, while the boy is simply opposite cute, innocent, silent and his tennis racket tell about his arrival. Man saw the entire scene he could guess what might have happened it's a daily routine for them, still with a little hope of his thoughts might get wrong he decided to conform it with his beautiful wife who standing with fiery eyes

Man: kya hua purvi (she passed a glance)

Purvi: ap kud pooch ligiye apni laadli se (she said with angry tone while trying really hard to calm down her son)

While man sat in knees the girl pounced in his arms, and hugged him tightly while he hugged her back

Man: **aarvi** kya hua beta?

Aarvi: kuch nahi papa mei sirf yeh rubber lizard dekaya tha **avi** dar gaya

Purvi: kittni bar kaha hai tume aarvi ki avinash bacha hai usse isstara daarao math, tum usse badi ho na tume yeh bi samaj nahi atha hai kya

With her mother's scolding her face lost her shade completely, she hugged her father more tightly, with her tightness her father heart got melted, he can't see the little girl in his arms sad, he patted her back

Man: bus purvi bachi hai, bichari kel rahi thi usse dekar avi dar gay ussme isski kya galti haan

Purvi: bas rajat kitni support karege ap apni beti ko yeh koi pehele bar nahi hai isse yeh sab karna, kabhi dekho shaitani ya kissike sath jagada school se complaint ayi hai

Rajat saw his daughter she hugged him more, she just took her in arms and serious tone

Rajat: plz purvi sirf avi nahi aarvi bhi bachi hai bus usse ek sal badi ho iska matlab yeh nahi ki wo sab samje, plz purvi apne gusse ko Kabul rakne siko

Then he moved with a little princess in his arms and made her to get change soon his prince too joined him, rajat made his two diamonds to get change and made them to settle themselves in study room with their school syllabus and moved to purvi, he felt guilty for behaving harsh with her in spite of knowing her condition well. With all thoughts he moved to kitchen where he saw her with a moist eyes

Rajat: I am sorry purvi

Purvi(who wiped her tears in haste): raja…t aap…..aap kab ayi?

Rajat: purvi mujse kuch chupaneki zaroorath nahi hai(he went near her and consolingly put his arms and covered her, she cried in his arms few min in sobbing) I am sorry rajat mei chillana nahi chati thi per patha nahi kyun….(she sobbed)

Rajat: it's okay purvi

By then they heard the loud screaming from the kid's room a smile crept on their parents face

Purvi: inne tho mei

She went to kid's room in the order to know what mess they have created now, she is mother she knows very well with the voice what is happening there, so she made herself prepared to clear out the mess, while rajat ran behind her in the order to save his kids from their angry mother, while shouting

Rajat: aare purvi ek min ruko…

When purvi entered into kid's room she saw the scene of aarvi holding a real lizard while avi crying really hard while shivering completely, he was really scared not even ready to move to his mother, when purvi saw this she got anger at her peek, she moved to aarvi when aarvi tried to say something

Aarvi: mumma!

But her sentence cut by purvi and she gave a tight slap to her girl, with a splash the girls eyes filled with tears, and her cheeks turned red same time purvi's finger print can clearly seen in the kid's cheek when rajat saw the entire scene he become mad with tough warning tone

Rajat: purvi!

Before he can go to his princess she ran from the room with teary eyes and angry face, rajat got really mad for purvi's act but still he decided to hear the full story, he is cop he knows what we see in front of our eyes was not true so he just went to the little boy sat in knees and hugged him the boy hid himself in his arms, rajat in soft tone with very careful words questioned him

Rajat: avi kya hua beta yahan

Avi(in much shivering tone): papa wo….wo yahan lizard aya wo mela uppal gir gay my usse dekal chillana lagi fil dida ayi aul uss lizard ko mela uppal se liya tabhi mumma agay, dida kuch nahi kiya papa wo silf muje bachaya…

The child narrated the scene in one go while sobbing and shivering when his eyes turned to purvi she looked guilt, she should have checked once, she lost her control, rajat just went running to his girl without looking his wife once while they little boy hugged his mother while purvi took him in arms and consoled him, she is really guilty for not listing to her doll once but what can she do when she saw the tears from the little boy the way he shivered made her completely lost her sense

**On the other side **

Rajat ran to his princess he knows she is carbon copy of her mother when she is in anger so he dint waste any time in searching were she is, he directly went to the gym room where he saw his princess punching her punching bag hard, she is expelling her anger on mother for not listing to her, she just punching it hard and hard, rajat saw her sometime when he got that she is hurting herself in anger he just went near the bag and stopped it. aarvi saw rajat with moist eyes within a moment she flug in his arms rajat hugged her tightly

Rajat: meri dolly ssshhh shant hojao

Aarvi(sobbing): papa!mei kuch nahi kiya papa mei bus

Rajat: tume koi explanation deneki zaroorath nahi hai muje patha hai meri beti galat nahi hosakthi wo sab teri maa ko bhi patha hai per wo gussa mei thi na issliye tike ab meri dolly shat hojao tike meri acha champ hai na tu meri tough warrior

With words of her father she was quite calm still refused to move from her father's arm rajat also doesn't let his baby girl go away from his arms they were like this for few moments, while someone watching this capturing moment when both father and daughter saw entrance purvi stood there with a sorry face, she came to them holding her ears

Purvi: I am sorry baby (with this both rajat and aarvi's lips curved with smile, aarvi just hugged her mother)

Aarvi: its okay mumma

This words made her to cross many feelings the hug gave her some unbelievable smooth in her heart and her eyes moist tears flowed when rajat pressed her shoulder she was back to world and wiped her tears immediately before aarvi can noticed, to lighten the situation

Rajat: ab maa beti ki bathchit hogay hum chale dinner karne bahut bhook lagi hai

Purvi and aarvi smiled and purvi went to set the table while rajat took aarvi in arms went to dining table were purvi already feeding avi while avi eating his food all the while playing with purvi's hair when he saw the scene a smile crept on his face then aarvi had her food while rajat serving and watching her with all love and care and then rajvi sat and finished the food, purvi cleaned table and took avi to room made him sleep in double ducker bed which is arranged decently and in orange color bedspread at the end stairs attached to bed to reach first floor

**In hall **

rajat saw his angel slept on his arms on the while talking smile crept on his face to see little purvi in his arms and took her with him to kids room and made her sleep on the top of bed after rajvi checked once again about the deepness of kids sleep and went to their room

**In bedroom**

Soon they entered in master bed room purvi went to bed and slept while rajat sat in table for some work after sometimes rajat saw purvi who is disturbed in sleep and her face showed she is scared of something, suddenly purvi woke up shouting

Purvi: nahiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (rajat went to her as soon as she saw him she hugged him while rajat patting her head and gave her water)

Rajat: purvi bus kuch nahi wo sirf sapna tha

Purvi seems quite better and lied once again this time rajat covered her with blankets patted her head softly she slept in his arms rajat conformed her sleep after sometime went to bed lied in another corner of bed but he dint feel sleepy stood and went to hall and stood near a foto and tears flowed from his eyes

**a/n what happen to this couple why purvi shouted in dreams, why rajat and purvi showing happy face to world but they were not when they are alone what made this all to happen, in front of whose foto rajat stood and why he is crying all this question will be answered in further chapter.**

**I know bagwas tha per yeh idea bahut dinse meri dimag mei hai abhi likne ki himmat aya, now I left the decision with u ppl whether I should continue with this story or not, its something beyond expectations…plz review whether should I continue this story or not**

**Signing of katiiy **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi friends thanks for your response some of u guessed some reason but u ppl know well I am completely psycho comes with such ideas that everyone waits for a right time to kill me okay now we can jump in to story**

Rajat is shedding tears in front of the photo, but he felt slight moment in back he turned to see, he saw his little princess standing there with her teddy bear, a smile crept in his face to see the little fairy who looking him with wide open eyes and lovely sleepy tone she called him

Aarvi: papa! (In full sleepy tone)

Rajat: aarvi!

He opened his arms, she ran and hugged him tightly he took her in his arms

Rajat: kya hua? meri princess kyun jag gai?

Aarvi simply hugged him settled herself comfortably and place her cute little face in shoulder

Aarvi: papa mei apke sath sojao apke kamre mei plz

Rajat: aare koi poochne wali bath hai kya, meri princess mera sath soungi chal hum chalet hai (aarvi nodded) ab papa ko ek kiss milaga plz

Aarvi kissed him in cheeks and hugged him more tightly, rajat hugged her more still his heart pinches with sort of guilt with a nameless feeling, he took her to their master bed room and made her lye in between him and purvi, covered her with a blanket and lied down beside her next moment aarvi hugged him tightly went on top of him while rajat caressing her hair while she placed his head on his chest aarvi in really soft tone

Aarvi: papa you loves me na?

Rajat (felt quite astonish with her question): yeh kaise sawal hai papa loves u lot (placed a kiss in her head)

Aarvi: aarvi too loves you lot papa… papa?

Rajat: hmmm

Aarvi: muje bahut dar laktha hai papa

Rajat became quite serious as his princess is not playing she is quite serious in her words, he felt there is something going on in her mind but could not guess it, he paid full attention to her each words now

Rajat: meri aarvi tik hai na

Aarvi nodded her head in no this made rajat to worry more he wanted to know what made his daughter to feel worried, he was clueless what she is taking about so decided to simply listen her

Aarvi: kal school mei principal ke sath meeting hai….. (A silence took place) plz papa ap kud ayiye na meeting attend karne mamma ko math bejo na papa

With her clarification rajat got sign of relief a wide smile crept on his face thinking that she is just a carbon copy of her mother just full of drama but still he loves her so much she is his princess, she does lots of drama more than her mother to get what she want or make him to do anything which he gladly accepts, then rajat took her and placed her in his lap and saw her face to face

Rajat: tho yahi hai meri rajkumari ka parishani ki waja

Aarvi shook her head in innocent manner the way her eyes glittered made him to do anything she ask, his fear of his wife remains in corner of his heart but still he decided to take up the risk for his daughter who is looking him with full of hope and puppy eyes which he can't regret at any cost

Rajat: per beta agar teri mumma ko patha chala na… hum do no gay

Aarvi: plz papa ap apke aarvi keliye nahi karunge

Rajat (thinking): maa se zayada natunki nikle yeh, purvi bhi aise hi karthi thi with this he stopped thoughts with a painful sign and looked his daughter shook his head in approval which made aarvi to fly in ninth cloud she hugged his father as tight and possible

Rajat: ek sharath per (aarvi looked him confusingly) tum muje jho hua sach sach batoungi. Ab bolu kyun bulaya principal sir ne

Aarvi put her head down in low and embraced tone

Aarvi: papa woh meine usse mara thana wo usska teacher se complaint kardiya papa

Rajat (in much calm tone): per ap kyun kiya jagada

Aarvi: wo avi ki class mei ek ladki thi jho avi ki dost thi usse wo usse bahut tang kiya papa meri warning ki bath bhi wo sundra nahi jab wo bahut extent gaya. Jab wo avi per football kick karneki koshis kiya muje bahut gussa agay papa

Rajat: fir apne kya kiya

Aarvi: meine usi football se usska moo thodiya (with much proud tone) usse bhi patha chalna chayiye na ki aarvi ki bhai per haath utanake nathija kya hotha hai.

Rajat (moved his head disappointedly): per ap ne socha nahi jab apke mumma ko yeh sab patha chala usski nathija kya hoga (aarvi face went dull) acha usska naam kya hai

Aarvi: muje kaise patha

Rajat: apki class student ka naam nahi patha apko

Aarvi: nahi papa wo meri class nahi wo senior football team ka member hai

Rajat(with shock expression): kya ap apki senior pe hath utaya wo bhi football player se

Aarvi: senior hua tho kya hoga galat kiya na ussne

Rajat: aagar wo apko kuch parishan kiya tho apne doston ke sath milkar

Aarvi(giggling): meri dost ajayega na muje bachane jisse se wo sab darthe hai

Rajat: kya matlab

Aarvi: papa meri sare dost super seniors hai jo humesha meri sath hi football kelthe hai (aarvi plays football well so her school super seniors loves her because of her talent and lovely naughty nature) patha hai papa wo log kahathe hai agar mei choti na hua na wo log muje apne sath raklethe high school mei (with this she giggled)

Rajat: apko apki age mei koi dost ya dushman hai kya (and joined laughing with his daughter who hugged him more tightly)

Purvi: aare itni raath ko aap do no kya kar rahe hai aur aarvi tum yahan…

Rajat: nahi hum do no kuch nahi kar rahe hai bus aarvi chatiti wo apne papa ke sath sojao so hum do no soo rahe hai

With hurry he made her lye next to him while she hugged him and rested her legs on his waist and arms around his neck and both father and daughter acted like sleeping which made purvi to get they are hiding something when she went to ask aarvi giggled and started to hit purvi with soft cushion and rajat joined her smile crept on purvi and she started her counter attack back both mother and daughter laughed which made rajat delight and enjoyed both big and little purvi, while in the door a cute innocent boy with his bunny fury toy

Avi: muje bhi apke sath sona hai

All saw him a smile crept on all the three purvi immediately opened her arms open and called him

Purvi: awww meri sona ajo mummy ke pass

Rajat slightly adjusted his place in bed and made a little way to his son to join them and avi went and hugged purvi and placed his head on her chest as aarvi with her father all the four laughed and played sometime

Purvi: acha bahut der hogay ab sab sojao jaldi kaal school bhi jana hai na chal so jao

And everyone slept while avi in purvi's arms and aarvi in rajats, the happy family. A smile crept on rajat's face and slept peacefully purvi saw all the three she took her hand near rajat's face but she stopped herself with a sad smile she closed her eyes thinking about the past

**Flashback:**

In cid bureau everyone were working on their desk the day was asusual duo playing frank on freedy and acp sir shook his head disappointly with _inko kuch nahi hosaktha_ look, shreya staring at daya while daya looking shreya spontaneously and shyly turning his head to other side, and abhijeet simply trying to find reason to move forensic lab which dr salukhe strictly restricts, and everything seems normal while a door of bureau opens and purvi enters with a sad face in which pain were clearly scene to see her like this each ones heart were skipped, she walking stressing her legs which made everyone worried next moment abhijeet and daya came and held her made her sat in chair with this acp sir also came out from cabin

All in chorus: purvi kya hua tum tik hona

Purvi nodded her head while holding her hands in abhijeet's coat and hugging him on the while daya trying to identify her legs shreya gave him water while acp sir seems worried in all this only one person sitting in desk and enjoying the entire scene with a chips packet in hands when daya saw him with anger

Daya: nikil wahan kya kar raha hai tu dekha nahi purvi dard mei hai

Nikil(in cool tone): sir apki pyari behan kissike sath bike race lagake jitne kaliye harsh drive karke apni paar thodvadiya tho issme mei kya karun. Purvi passed a feiry glance to nikil who passed a knooty glance back

abhijeet looking at purvi in quite angry tone : purvi fir se race gaya tu haan

Purvi doesn't know what to reply while acp sir came to save his daughter

Acp: aare use kyun daat rahi hoo tum, daatna hai tho teri iss ladle bhai ko daato na jho usseki tara isse bhi race mei lagadiya

Daya just put his head down in embracement in low tone

Daya: muje kya patha yeh mere jaise race ki peeche padegi muje laga sirf (he stopped with acp and abhi look)

While a case reported in bureau everyone started to move when purvi stood in her place

Abhijeet: tum kaha jaa rahi ho, tum abhi hospital jana hai tik hai

With this a man the in bureau very long time worried with the scene his heart skipped on each moment to see her like this he took abhijeet spilled words as a magic bean and took the opportunity

Person: sir mei lekar jao purvi ko hospital

Freedy supported him hence everyone agreed and person moved along with purvi to hospital while others to crime scene

**a/n I know friends yeh chapter acha nahi tha actually aaj ki sari stories bahut sad thi so socha ek achi father daughter scene dikao FATHERS DAY special**. **so khoun hai wo person kya hua rajvi ki life mei sare sawal ki jawab future chapters mei milega plz support me friends with ur reviews I promise yeh story sab se alag hoga I expect more reviews in this chapter nahi mila tho story chodne ki alawa meri pass koi option nahi hoga plz review it**

**anasha,krittika,shzk,guest,sapanadahal,srija,bepena,adk,abrikafan,shewata,rajvigirl,shilpa,anoshka: sab kaliye bade wali thanks yeh story accept karne kaliye ummed kartha hoon muje apse aise hi support miljay in future too **

**signing of kattiy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi friends we can continue with the next chapter here it is go on and enjoy**

**Flashback continues from where it left:**

The person took purvi hurriedly as well as carefully to the parking lot and took his car keys but purvi held his wrist which made a person to pass a confuse look he asked "what" with his looks

Purvi: sir car mei nahi bike pe chalthe hai na (showed her bike which stands near his car in parking lot)

Person (in little strict tone): nahi purvi tume deka nahi tuje chot lagi hai iss halat mei tum kaise drive karogi agar acp sir ko patha chala mei tho gaya kaam se

Purvi(with her puppy eyes and baby voice): sir meine kab kaha mei drive karungi ap drive kariye na mei apki peeche baitungi, bike ride bahut maza ayega sir plz

Person with his million tries could not resist her request so he agreed and sat in bike adjusted his sleeves and folded his shirt till some extent near wrist and took helmet covered his head while purvi sat at his back and they started to drove for their destination (as our indian road system always have some problem) there was some telephone wire works so road was pit here and there which caused a person to have a sudden break made purvi to hold him through waist due to sudden jerk, her touch made person surprise and shock but he enjoyed it lot who will not enjoy when their secrete crush is so close to them. They moved to hospital were doctors examined her and made a conformation it's just a sprain, he informed to her brothers who were in crime scene and they started to move from bureau suddenly purvi from back

Purvi: sachin sir!

Sachin: haan

Purvi(lightly held her tummy with much drama): muje bhook lagi hai

Sachin forced to smile to see her she looked so cute just like a dramabaz fairy he loved her lot but doesn't expressed it no one knows about his feeling for her

Sachin: acha tho fir hum bureau ki cafeteria chalthe hai wahan hi kuch kalethe hai tike

With name of cafeteria purvi made a face like kid asked to have milk she was adorable sachin just amazed to see a pink doll whom he have fall for

Purvi: chi! Nahi waha healthy food naam pe sirf diet chart hoga agar dada ya bhaiya agay na muje saare ki saare dhooth bhi peena padtha hai issliye wahan nahi

Sachin: acha phir kaha jana chata hai tu

Purvi: hmmm koi ache restaurant, with romantic candle lights (and winked at him and started to move)

Sachin knows she is doing it for fun but he sincerely prayed inside his heart that it should be once for real, he simple shook his head followed her like a lost puppy then they started to move restaurant and took a table for two

Sachin: acha phir kya lenge tum

Purvi: hmm muje muttor paneer, veg pulao, aloo ki sabzi aur gobi ki pokkode bus

Sachin(in amusement): bus!

Purvi: haan

Sachin: aur muje aalo ki parathe aur veg sabzi (waiter moved to bring order)

Purvi: sachin sir (who was busy in mobile saw her)

Sachin: hmmm kya hua

Purvi: kuch nahi muje bore horahi hai ap hai ki apna mobile mei dubhi hui hai mujse bath kijiye na

Sachin(thinking): zindagi bar bath karna chati hoon tumse purvi….(he lost in her)

Purvi(moving his hand to and fore in front of him, he came out of thoughts): kahan ko gay hai aap

Sachin: nahi kuch nahi, hmm mei kya bolun

Purvi: acha aap yeh batayiye ki apki zindagi mei koi ladki hai kya

Sachin(thinking): kya batao purvi, tumhe wo ladki hai

Purvi: aare bar bar kaha ko jathi hai ap bathayiye na hai ya na, kahi uski kyalon mei kol tho nahi gay aap

Sachin(composed himself): nahi aise koi nahi, kyun tumari zindagi mei koi hai kya sharamao math bolu

Purvi: mai kyun sharmaungi,haina ek ladka bahut handsome hai muje pyar bhi bahut kartha hai (she said with the smile)aur wo meri samne baite hua hai

Sachin felt like thunder crossed in head he was shocked as well as surprised he was staring at her like she was ghost, purvi notice his face smiled under her throat she enjoyed it lot to tease him like this as she know his feelings for her may be only she guess it after sometime when she felt enough of teasing him

Purvi(laughed like mad): sir apka moo dekne ki layak tha

Sachin(realized that she is teasing him but he wished it to be real): wo….wo…

Then waiter brought their order and they had lunch with chit chat no no purvi is full of chatter box and sachin was simply immersed in her beauty lost in her eyes, when they finished their lunch

Sachin: desert mei kya chayiye

Purvi: hmmm Choco truffle

Sachin:okay

Purvi: aare nahi nahi hmm milkshake

Sachin: tike(to waiter) ek….

Purvi: nahi nahi rukiye muje chocolate nuts ice cream

Sachin: pehele kuch ek decide karo

Purvi: sir yahi problem hai muje theeno acha laktha hai aur pasand bhi ab mei kya chose karun

Sachin(fed up with confusion he turned to waiter): ek kaam kariye ab yeh 3 layiye chaliye

Waiter moved from there and purvi was much excited about her desert when it came she saw all the three and once again she sat there in confusion which made sachin to laugh

Sachin:ab kya hua purvi

Purvi: sir issme pehele konsi wale taste karun

Sachin with an unbelievable look saw her she is amazing no one can believe her she can be a tough cop anytime, sachin with full love passed her a romantic look and took a spoon of ice cream and took near her lips she saw him with little amuse look and took an ice cream and started to eat, sachin had his milkshake after sometimes purvi gave him her pastries to him they forgot that they are sharing a same spoon but they loved it after some time sachin paid the bill while purvi happily enjoying her lollipop which gave as complimentary while sachin took a tissue and whipped her cheeks where still the mark of pastries were present she looked him

Sachin: hmm chale

Purvi(shyly): ji

They went to the bureau back while team also reached from the crime scene; first they got full details about purvi's health and abhijeet asked about their lunch they said they had outside the first question sprung on the mind was

abhijeet: purvi tum kuch tanda kaya yaneki ice cream ya fir milkshake, kya sachin yeh aise kuch kaya kya

sachin was about to answer about the hugama she created in restaurant purvi with alert manner

purvi: nahi tho bilkul nahi, ap chahe tho ap sachin sir se poochiye na(abhijeet turned to sachin while purvi stands behind him and showing action that not to say anything to him)

sachin(looked her): sir wo…purvi sach kahrahi hai (with head down he felt guilty for lying to his senior but when he saw her cute face anything can be for her)

with this purvi got a sign of relief but they are with senior inspector of cid if he is in interrogation mood not even high rated criminals can escape from it, but they were interpreted by voice of acp sir they moved from there while abhijeet passed an unconvinced look and followed them, while acp sir stood in front of a dashing handsome man with goggles black shirt and cream pants with a restricted smile

acp: abhijeet inse milo yeh hai senior inspector rajat ab se humari sath kaam karne wala hai

Every one meet rajat one by one when he came to purvi she passed a shocking glance to him while he removed hi goggles and winked at her while she glared him like anything they were unnoticed silent war between them…. Interpreted by sachin entering into room then rajat and sachin meet each other

The days passed like this still rajat and purvi had arguments on something almost everythings team was fed up with their arguments the only person who can go in between their arguments and make them settle was sachin. Sachin and rajat developed were good friendship between them, in all these days sachin's feelings for purvi was increased finally he decided to convey his feelings to her gathered all his courage and asked her out

Sachin: purvi!

Purvi: haan sir kuch kaam hai

Sachin: nahi mei yeh poochna tha ki kya tum aaj shyam free ho?

Purvi: haan mei free hoon kyun

Sachin: phir kya hum aaj sath mei dinner kare mera matlab… agar tum chati ho tho

Purvi: sir ap ke sath dinner I love to mei zaroor aungi

Sachin: chal phir hum 7 baje milege hotel blue park mei

Purvi(in happy tone): tik hai mei pounjaungi (she said with a smile which made him lost in her but they were interpreted by phone call they went to crime scene)

**At evening**

Sachin was so much excited about his first date he was working really hard to impress her he spent all most 2 hours in front of mirror finally got ready he was wearing dark indigo full sleeve shirt and black pants he directly went to his cub board and took the platinum ring which he got her very long before and went to flowers shop got the red roses which is universal symbol for love and ofcourse chocolates which is her all-time favorite and moved to hotel blue park sachin was really excited as well as nervous too he sat there and wait for her but time passes there is no sign of her he really waited long time and decided to call her and took his mobile but she called him the same time within one full ring he took the call

Sachin: hello! Purvi kahan ho tum kitni derse tumariliye wait kar raha hoon mei

Purvi: sir wahi bathane call kiya meine sir mei nahi aapaunga, muje kuch zaroori kaam agay so mei pune nilraha hoon ab I am so sorry sir (she said apologetically)

Sachin(was really disappointed to hear it, all his plan was flopped his excitement vanished in a moment): tike purvi no problem hum bath mei milthe hai

Sachin disconnected the phone and moved out of table after paying for all his arrangement which were never used as planned and came to parking with face down suddenly the scene made sachin to get up on his feet he saw purvi in reception in dark maroon simple cotton saree with on frilt and loose hair with a simple gold chain length till neck decorated with very less makeup, sachin was standing in little distance which cant been seen by her, sachin was really happy to see her, he slowly stepped to reach her his legs were stopped after a scene he saw, someone came and hugged her from behind she turned and hugged him with all shy the person wrapped his hand in her shoulder and they entered in to the reception they were really happy with each other the person hugged and wrapped her like she is all his manner when sachin saw the person's face in door mirror next thunder landed in his head its nun-other than the person whom he have considered as good friend all these days its rajat, sachin eyes were moist he never dreamed his purvi can be in someone else arms that too in his best friend's why was the only question in his mind his heart broken into pieces he lost his love no combination of 26 alphabets can describe his heart's pain now he simply sat in car and drove off with eyes full of tears blur his way

**a/n finally hogay kya hua purvi ko why rajvi fighting in bureau and what sachin saw is true is purvi cheating him, did she can do such an act? Did she lie to sachin but why? For every question answer in further chapter **

**guys this time also really less response I think I am really boring u ppl so plz say that I never in my dreams want to waste ur precious time by reading some crap work of mine so plz say ur opinion, I will try to end the story soon I just got only 14 reviews in last chapter which made me sad**

**krittika: thanks for the review yar hugggggggggggggy**

**priya002,adk,shabbu,shzk,guest,Harman,shilpapatte1,subhasresaha: thanks for ur review guys becoz of u ppl I am continuing it **

**srija: meri jaan bahut miss kiya tume**

**bint-e-abid: let see what happns, thank u so much for the review**

**shewta: thank u yar for ur continues support, I know we write for ourselves but I don't want to make u ppl to waste ur time by reading the story which u don't like that's y, and thanks yar so much **

**ananya gautam: thank u dear wait few more chapters to have rajvi romance I will definitely show them**

**rk1437: yar may be its fic but truth is me myself did lot shaitani at age of 7, and lizard is very simple matter I did more terror things at my 7 so its not unreal it happens in real life too. I know last chapter regular tha but my concept is different one u can see it further chapters thank you so so much ritesh really missed you lot **

**so plz review for this chapters all kind of reviews were accepted including bashing**

**signing of katiiy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys here is the next chapter just read and enjoy **

**In car:**

Sachin driving like a mad he dint stop in any signal or slowdown in any restricted area, if he is not an cid officer he would fined in min break as he not broke any traffic rules he just squashed the entire rules column, his eyes were full of tears his vision were blur he somehow moved to his house by escaping many light slip of accidents. His hands were filled with scares of rash driving, he moved to the house next moment he broke down fully in his entrance door, his pain agony were flowing along with tears but he did not feel any smooth in his heart with his tears his pain just remains stable in heart, he lost his love the pain choked in his throat, how could she do this to him and why. He saw love for him in her eyes many time but it's just a concern for a senior did she doesn't feel anything beyond it. How could he go wrong in getting her, no never he never failed in listening her heart but what he saw in hotel is…. He could not think anything beyond it the pain of his crying mixed with the splash of rain

**A heavy thunder made purvi to come back from her thoughts**

A tears slipped from her eyes she just turned she saw 3 ppl sleeping next to her whom her life depends on, aarvi just held rajat neck really tight with thunder he just caressed her back in sleep she felt calm little bit and settled once again in hug, purvi just noticed all this a smile curved her lips but it was filled with pain, the guilt of some dark past she looked her all lovingly the bond of father and daughter made her to feel delicious, in all the thoughts she dint even realize when it became morning. Its 5.30 she got up and went to fresh up she came back wearing a white short kurthi and navy blue patiyala, she came out of bathroom and saw all the three were sleeping so she simple went to kitchen started to prepare breakfast after an hour she made everything ready, now it's a time to wake them up she never had any sort of difficulty in waking her son but it's really next world war to make her choti shaitan to wakeup….. She went to room saw rajat sleeps hugging aarvi tightly; a smile crept on her face rajat looked so innocent in sleep, she went near him in really mild voice

Purvi: rajat utiye na (she lightly caressed his hairs, rajat took her hands and hugged it purvi was quite shocked as she don't know how to remove her hands from his grip she simple blow in his face he smiled in sleep with a chill air he lose down his grip)

Rajat: plz 5 min aur sone do na pur…(something stuck in mind he got up immediately, saw purvi next to him)

Purvi(in hurry): rajat ab jaldi utiye kaam ko nahi jaana hai apko

Rajat: haan jaana hai

he saw his princess hugging him so he tried his best possibilities to relive from her without disturbing her but her grip was really tight he is caressing her. purvi saw this for a while she know he could not get her out as he is not waking her he is caressing her so that she can sleep much more comfortably

Purvi: rajat ap ut rahi ho ya mei akar aarvi ko…..

Rajat: nahi nahi mei ut raha hoon tum math ana agar aya tho bachchi ki neend karab hojaygi (purvi shook her head in disappointedly)

Rajat(really above than whisper): aarvi beta ek min papa ko utna hai na thodi haath hato na beta

Aarvi (in fully sleepy tone): papa plz na, aarvi ko chod ke math jao na papa, 5 min aur…

He looked purvi apologetically, purvi staring him, he left without any option once again bend to his daughter who hugged him more like she stuck on him

Rajat: beta papa kaam ko jaana hai aur ap ko bhi school hai ap achi bachchi hai na zara haath hato na atleast papa ko ready hone do

In mean time purvi went near avi she called him in her one voice he got up and hugged her and he went to washroom and freshen up and came back to his mom but still rajat requesting aarvi to get up and she is not listening him, purvi was just looking them and giving warning to rajat with eyes who requesting some more time with his look, purvi felt enough of it came near aarvi

Purvi: aarvi beta uto, dek avi bhi ut chukka hai tum jaldi uto aur papa ko bhi ready hone do chalo utjao

Aarvi: mumma plz

Purvi(in little strict tone): aarvi no, uto jaldi tume bhi ready honaye aur papa ko bhi, come on get up

Aarvi could not say anything in front of her mother she will not listen all her soppy love and stuff like her father purvi is little strict in all those things, so she is out of choice got up and let her papa go from her arms. Rajat got up unwillingly as he too don't want to go from his doll's arms but purvi just staring them so they got up from bed rajat took aravi in arms

Purvi: 5 min mei dining table pe hona chayiye

Rajat and aarvi shook their head most innocently, while aarvi in rajat arms (whispers)

Aarvi: papa latha hai aaj hitler ki mood acha hai hum bina punishment escape hogay

Rajat(suppressing laugh): abhi tak wo conform nahi hua wo tabhi patha cahalega jab hum dining table pe ho

Aarvi: papa mamma kuch zayada hi strict hai, wo humesha aise akadu kyun hai

This question is from an innocent kid, she dint know how much deep it is and how much peoples dark tears at back of it, the question pinched rajat's heart like he is feeling the pain which is equal to 1000 pins pinning him at the same time, he want to shout out loud to the world no this is not his purvi, this is not his life which he is showing fake smile to the world there was a time which his life was full of energy she can create such a magic in many lives. Now the girl who not even has a smile regularly was once a sole reason for many peoples hearty laughs, she is a life for so many people with her one word many people were ready to bring sky as her mattress. the girl who makes her life so lonely within four walls was once loved and spoilt by unconditional love of many people his trail of thoughts were interpreted by purvi's voice

Purvi: rajat jaldi ayiye na (she said in most soft voice)

Rajat: haan purvi bus hogay

He made her ready and went to dining table where he saw purvi ready with breakfast he came and sat there had his breakfast along with his kids and went to his work all the while dropped the kids in school. Purvi once again sat in swing and started to go through her life pages. This is what her life is? her life was so simple and normal, is that she wished for she has a caring husband and lovely kids which every girl desired for in life. Tears were constantly flow from her eyes

**Flashback**

Sachin while crying slept in entrance door itself, know he is not sleeping his mind is not got the rest it's just his body went to sleep the rest was only for his body which dint cope up with the mind and made him sleep… he got up with the call in his mobile he wiped up the tears reminded In his eyes took up the phone call

Sachin: hello haan sir

Abhijeet: sachin time nahi dekha tumne abhi tak bureau kyun nahi poouncha sab tik hai na

Sachin looked clock its 8.30 he felt really pain in his eyes he composed himself and once again in call with much composed and stable voice

Sachin: ji sir mei tik hoon. Abhi half hour mei pounch tha hoon sir

Abhijeet: koi bath nahi tum jaldi ajo

Sachin: ji sir

Call ended, he left to fresh up but still thoughts were running in his mind he could not digest that his best friend was in love with a same girl he fall for he don't want to interpreted in their life, he decided to move far from them with a fresh thoughts he moved to bureau, he saw everyone and whished them when he saw purvi she smiled broadly by seeing him and waited to wish him but he went directly to his seat her face glow vanished she was so sad and saw rajat. Sometime rajat also felt weird in his behavior he was very much curious to know what happened, but purvi looking sachin once in min but he did not look back she felt something strange some unknown fear or pain she don't know what to name it, but she dint like seeing him sad, she just stared rajat like anything but he just went from there, purvi was sad throughout it's a lunch break

Abhijeet: purvi ajo lunch time hai tume kaana nahi

Purvi: nahi dada muje bhook nahi hai

Daya(with concern): bhook nahi hai tabyat tho tik hai na teri, hum doctor ke pass chale

Purvi: muje kuch nahi hua hai mei tik hoon bus bhook nahi hai

Acp: yahan ho kya raha hai ?

Duo: sir purvi luch kaane se mana kar raha hai

Acp: kya? Per kyu? Beta kya hua muje batao na agar tume cafeteria ka lunch pasand nahi tho hum bahar chale

This time even nikhle got worried he felt something weird today she won't do drama in front of acp sir, is that any problem with her, purvi is all sad, duo and acp worried about her, acp signaled something to duo and immediately nikhle moved from there came back with her fav dish but still she dint have smile normally she used to jump up on her feet but today nothing was like that. Acp got really worried as she is baby doll to him

Acp: acha ab mei kud kilathi hoon tume tike (he fed her but still she dint eat properly)

Purvi: bus sir mei kaaliya

She moved from there left other tensed about her, this made all new officers to feel weird she is also just one of the cop but why she is getting so much privilege,

Kavin: sir purvi ki shayid mood off hua hoga ap itni tension kyun le rahi hai

Acp: tume laktha kya hai kavin muje apni bachi ke bareme patha nahi hai kya (in quite angry tone which made kavin to be silent acp went from there)

Abhijeet: kavin tum bura math mano acp sir kuch zayada hi tensed hai purvi ki mamale mai isslie

Kavin: per sir….

Abhijeet: muje patha hai kavin tera man mei kya chal raha hai, kavin purvi ki papa bhi ek police officer hai jiske under mei aur daya training mei the, tab se hum purvi ko janthi hai, aur usske papa ko kahi bhi jaana pada hum hi usske sath rahthe hai issliye purvi humari bahut karib hai aur asali behen sa zayada pyari hai. Wahi bath acp sir ki, purvi ki papa ek mission mei acp sir ko bachane kaliye apna jaan dedhiya aur wo acp sir ki baut karib dost bhi tabse purvi acp sir ki guardian ship mei thi, hum kabhi nahi chati usski kuch bhi duk ho ya fir problem ho hum sab usse humesha kush dekna chate hai issliye usski mamule mei acp sir zayada bhi laparwai nahi karthe

Kavin: I am really sorry sir

Abhijeet: it's okay kavin

Everyone moved to their work but still trio worried about purvi, while sachin also felt guilty he moved in search of her, in record room he saw rajat and purvi, while purvi rest her back against the locker and rajat holding her wrist

Rajat: kaana kyun nahi kaaya tumne

Purvi: meri marzi tume kya

Rajat: tum samajthi kya hai apne apko koi jaansi ki rani ho.

Purvi: tume kya farak padtha hai, sirf tumari wajase sachin sir mujse naraz hai

Rajat: meine kya kiya?mei kuch madat bhi nahi magsakthe tum meri hone wali **BIWI**

This word made sachin's remaining courage to get broken down he simply went from there hearing the sound rajvi also came back and purvi got tensed when she saw sachin. She hit rajat in chest and ran to search sachin left rajat who is smiling by seeing her. Purvi went to Terries where sachin stood and simply staring the Mumbai traffic, purvi went near him stood besides

Purvi: abhi bhi naraz hai mujse

Sachin: mei khoun hoon tumse naraz hone wala

Purvi: sir I am sorry, mei kal ready hogay ya tha per

Sachin: rehane do purvi. Mujse aur joot bolene ki koi zaroorath nahi hai

Purvi: jhoot per meine apse koi jhoot nahi bola sir (tears dropped from her eyes)

Sachin: bus purvi tume kya laga tum jo bhi bolungi mei yakin karunga haan, mei tumari yeh jooti aasu pe aur yakin nahi karne wala hoon. Plz purvi chali jao meri nazarse

Purvi: sir ap galat samaj…

But he left from there without listening her she broken down completely, she want to cry out loud but she can't as she is in bureau if anybody saw her crying it would be next volcano eruption from trio so she simply decided to be silent, there was no much work in bureau acp asked everyone to relive, everyone moved from there…

Abhijeet: sachin

Sachin: yes sir

Abhijeet: tume purvi ko dekha hai kahi

Sachin: ji nahi sir, kuch kaam hai

Abhijeet: wo kal rath purvi meri sath pune mei thi wahan wo ek chocolate box mangi tha mei bhi leliya per wo ladki car mei hi chod diya uss box ko. Subha phone karke order kiya "_muje chocolate box chayiye_" uss box ko denekaliye doond rahi hoon per wo mile nahi rahi hai

Sachin: kya? Purvi apki sath pune mei thi kal rath

Abhijeet: haan mei aur purvi shriya ko dekne kaliye gaye the pune hostel

Sachin brain kicked him (thinking): shit kya kardiya meine. bichari sachi kahrahi thi per jho kal rath meine dekha wo kya, yahan ho kya raha hai

Abhijeet: sachin tume hua kya hai haan…..

Sachin: ji kuch nahi

Abhijeet: tume meri liye ek kaam karunge, yeh box ko purvi ki ghar mei dedungi actually mei kud wahan jane wale the per muje kuch zaroori kaam hai. Agar usse chocolate nahi mila tho wo muje rath bar sone nahi dengi

Sachin: ji sir mei zaroor dedunga

Sachin moved from there all the while he was very happy that his purvi dint lie to him but he was really confused about all the incident and very sad that he behaved really harsh with her, he want to sort out all the misunderstanding and moved his car towards her home and really nervous and pressed a calling bell

The door got opened with a smiling face girl but sachin's eyes went directly on the foto which was in front in which rajat hugging purvi from behind, sachin was now very much confused and sad too. He saw the smiling face

Person: ji ap khon

Sachin: kya tum tik tho hona tum muje paichana se inkar kar rahi ho tume hua kya hai **purvi**!

**A/n kya hua purvi sachin ko paichana kyun nahi agar purvi abhijeet ki sath thi phir wo rajat ke sath hotel mei kaise hosakthe hai…..sare sawal ke jawab next chapter mei**

**I know bahut confusing chapter tha but the questions will get solved in next chapter and will get end in few chapters, reviews were really less I think this story is not too good I am just continuing only for them who loves to read the story;**

**Krittika,rajvi15,dreamprinces,durgadahal,adk,abhirikafan,rukmani,guest,aradya,shzk,ananyagautham,shilpapatte1,priya002: thanks guys for ur support soon I will breakup all the suspense may be in next chapter**

**Srija: I love u too sweet heart I know u have busy schedules but its okay I can understand u. thanks for the review**

**Subashrsaha: yar thanks for the review dekthe hai teri guess correct nikla ya nahi ;)**

**Duoangel: a big hug to u too dear thanks you**

**Shewta: you know what tum bahut sweet ho jab bhi mei sad hoon story ke laekar teri review much encouraging hothe hai thank u**

**Harman: I hope iss chapter mei apko rajvi mila, bus few chapter aur usske bath story move based on rajvi I hope u enjoyed**

**I hope I will get review number increase in this chapter good or bad all kinds of reviews accepted but reviews is much **

**Signing of kattiy**


	5. Chapter 5

**He we go with the next chapter, continuing from previous chapter**

Sachin literally confused with the girl, same time rajat entered from other side in white cut banyan and track suit it can be easily guessed he is just woke from sleep. He looked both sachin and girl,

Rajat: aare sachin wahan kyun kadi ho ander aao na

Sachin looked confused what is happening there, why purvi could not get him, but now his focus was on other side what rajat doing here by his appearance he is sure it's not any casual visit to his colleague's house. It made him as angry young man once again his smile vanished. He just looked stern and visibly angry plus annoyed, he was in much cold tone

Sachin: wo mei abhijeet sir ki chocolate box denekaliye ayatha, ab mei chalti hoon

Rajat: tum purvi ko chocolate box dene aya?

Sachin: haan(cold tone)

Rajat: tho purvi se yeh box dena chayiye right. Phir ek min ruko mei usse bulathi hoon, patha nahi kya hua kamare se bahar hi nahi arahi hai

Sachin looked the girl confusingly. Rajat turned to the girl and said in much sweet voice

Rajat: **purni**! Plz yar zayada uss chudail ko bulo na mei gaya tho…. (**A/n yes guys all ur guesses were right)**

But he was interpreted as they saw figure came from step she wore a t-shirt and a tracks with pony confident in eyes, attitude in walk, boldness in look, a complete cop. he turned to other side were other girl stood she wore an salawar kamez long hair till her thigh, silent laugh, soft talks, fear in eyes. He was staring both of them with open mouth he was literally confused

Rajat: aare sachin kya hua

Sachin: sir! dho dho purvi

Rajat (laughing, in naughty tone): nahi nahi ek purvi hi hume jeel nahi paya dho purvi ho tho duniya ka kya hoga(in dramatic tone). By the way yeh purvi ki choti behen purni hai

Sachin: kya behen? Per yeh tho bilkul purvi jaise dekthi hai koi bhi farak nahi hai inn dho no ki beech

Rajat: nahi sachin yeh do sirf dekne mei ek jaise hogi. Isski alawa koi bhi common nahi hai inn dho no ke beech, purni mei ladki ki sari qualities hai bahut pyari aur sanskari hai aur dusri tho…

Purvi all this time stood silently she was so upset with morning incident, but now she got her sense after rajat voice, she became super cop once again

Purvi: kya! Kya kaha tune, mei ladki nahi hoon haan himmat kaise hui

Rajat (who started run from there and she chased): aare ladki jaise ek quality ho tho batha nahi detha kyun

Purvi: tume mei choduga nahi

They were running in house like kids, sachin was looking them still he dint come out from shock. He was just looking; it took some time for him to digest what he heard few minutes ago. He was over helmed with happiness he is going mad knowing truth but same time guilty too he poured out on an innocent girl who is not fault at all, it's all because of his misunderstanding, now what will he do. All this time purni stood there with hand in forehead, she trying hard to separate rajvi who were fighting like little kids despite of fact they are cid cops, purvi is pulling rajat's hair she is attacking him by sitting on top of them while he tries to defend himself.

Purni: dida chodo na raj ji ko. Raj ji atleast ap tho chodiye na

Rajvi: nahi!

Finally they realized sachin was there, after hearing a heavy laugh from him they were embraced, purvi leave rajat and stood properly while rajat just gave a sign of relief

Rajat: kitni moti hogay tum (clutching his stomach)

Purvi: kya mei aur moti

Purni (interpreted): ab ap do no fir se shuru math hojao plz. Raj ji ap ready hojayiye humari sath chalna hai na

Rajat: haan mei bulgay 5 min dho mei fresh hokar athi hoon (he went from there while showing face to purvi she did the same back and went to her room)

Purni: sachin ji ek min. mei apke liye coffee lathi hoon

Sachin (he sat in couch in few min purni came with coffee time after few min of comfortable silent he initiated a talk): ji muje patha nahi purvi ki koi behen bhi hai

Purni(with simple smile): hum… yaneki mei bachpan se humari daadi aur maa ke sath Shimla mei thi. Dida yahan papa ke sath, fir mei college banglore mei kiya, abhi abhi internship kaliye yahan ayi.

Sachin: phir rajat sir yaahan

Purni (with smile): wo raj ji hum usse bachmanse janthe hai. humari bahut acha aur karib dost bhi. Issliye wo yahan humari sath rah rahe hai, mei ek secret bolun dida aur raj ji ki kabhi bantha nahi wo do no humesha aise hi lad the hai.

Sachin(chuckled):wo tho dikraha hai….(both laughed) waise ap karthi kya hai

Purni: ji mei ek doctor hoon

Rajat came out from room after dressed up, looked two of them talking he came near them on the while adjusting his watch in much casual tone

Rajat: purni chale

Purni: ji (Sachin looked him while purni went to her room to take some stuff, rajat sat next to sachin)

Rajat: kya hua sachin?

Sachin (straight to the point): rajat sir! aaj subha record room mei

Rajat: wo actually mei usse irritate kar raha tha, usse irritate karne ki 1000 tarika mei yeh ek hai, (he said in most evil naughty tone) agar mei usse kahon ki musje shadi karo ya fir tum meri biwi honewali hai, tho wo irritate hojathi hai muje bahut maza athi hai usse tang karne mei (he said in most naughty tone same time a cushion pillow hit him from 1st floor purvi stood there with feiry eyes)

Purvi(annoyed tone): patha nahi tum kya jaadu kiya meri behen pe agar wo nahi kehathi na mei tume kabhi yahan rahne nahi dethi

Rajat: excuse me! Muje koi shook nahi hai tumari sath rahne ki mei sirf purni aur aunty kaliye yahan rukne ki mangay samji, zayada footage math dikao

Purni: ap dho no firse shru hogay… plz raj ji ap chaliye humari sath (she pulled rajat with arms and he moved with her leaving sachvi in home)

Purvi does not look sachin, she is really angry as well as sad. She just looked him while he looked her back with much guilt in his eyes. She was in her best cold and stern tone

Purvi: ap yeh box denkaliye aya na thank u so much ab ap jaa sakthe hai

Sachin: purvi mei tumse kuch kahna chata hoon. Wo mei…

Purvi (cut off): kyun ap jho subha suna wo kafi nahi hai kuch bakhi rahgay kya. Agar aise hai tho plz ab nahi mei already bahut thoot chuki hoon koi aur din suna digiye muje (tears were filled her eyes)

She was about to move from there sachin held her wrist, she looked him all angrily while he looked back apologetically, she jerked his hand with much irritation, her swollen red eyes clearly narrate the pain she gone through because of his act. He felt something pinching his heart to see her like this; here the mistake is completely from his part, he should have asked her once before coming to any conclusion, but his anger made him complete blind to see the situation.

Purvi: meri hath chodiye, kiss hak se meri hath pakada apne.

Sachin without further word pulled her in tight hug. He himself doesn't have any idea why he is doing this but his heart now took over the command power from his brain. He simply wants a hug from her now, he want to feel her now, his purvi, his life. Purvi were shocked she mere confused she tried to move from him she tried to jerk him off but his hug became stronger each time she decided to back out, finally after few seconds of struggle she decided to stop it she felt some kind of snoot in his arms she just stood there for few minutes and hugged him back, she let out few tears in shoulder, they stood there in the same position no idea about the un stoppable time moving in poor wall clock. After a timeless minutes purvi jerked him, sachin looked confusedly she started to hit him in chest vigorously sachin loved her more when she does something which gives him full hope that she feels him her own, she got tired in few minutes but still continues to hit him with her remaining energy, he held her hands

Sachin: muje marneki chakar apni haath ko takleef math do (he said in most loving tone)

Purvi(like a child): kyun kiya ap aise haan, patha hai mei kitni guilty feel kar rahi thi, wo tho ajanak dada rajat ko call karke pune bulaliye par uss pagal tho purni ko dinner lejane kaliye muje bejdiya. Mei kiya karsakthi jab dada ghar agay issliye muje mana karneki mokka bhi nahi mila

Sachin: muje patha hai

Purvi (in wet but childish tone): per apko tho koi farak hi nahi padtha na sirf mujpe gussa nikalna athe hai. Ek bar meri bath sune mei kya hojayega haan, patha hai jab ab bureau ake muje dek kar ek smile bhi nahi kiya kitna duki hui thi meine.

Sachin: kyun itni farak padtha hai tume, mei tho sirf teri ek colleague hoon na

Purvi: muje fark padtha hai apki narazi, ap muje avoid karna sab farak padtha hai muje

Sachin(in naughty): kyun padtha hai

Purvi: kyunki ap meri (but she stopped by seeing him too close to her, she was speechless)

Sachin(in husky voice): mei teri kya? (purvi blushed hard and hugged him tight and sachin hugged her back. he held her face in palm looked deep in her eyes)

Sachin: I love you purvi (she shyly hid her face in his chest)

She felt she is the luckiest person in the world her love in her arms, the best person who loves her lot who understands her better and care for her, she is delighted with the new feelings which she feels at the moment, she want to enjoy the feeling, a tough cop in love she feels the butterfly like she is in some fantasy world purvi's fairy tale came true his prince charming is in her arms she is out of world. She just closed her eyes and felt the moment suddenly she felt some change in her hands she opened her eyes she saw sachin sliding a ring in her figure

Sachin: will u marry me (Purvi shook her head in approval and hugged him tightly)

Sachin: ab tho kuch batao

Purvi: kya batao

The voice: yahi ki tum ab jiju se pyar karthe hai

Sachvi stunned to the voice and turned back were both rajat and purni standing. Purni just jumped and came hugged purvi tightly. rajat came and joined them. That was the best night for them they were really happy about the life with each other they were really excited about her cid's family reaction and sachin were quite tensed about it. But they happily accepted the relationship, marriage fixed. But rajat had a mission so he went to banglore on the date of wedding

**On wedding day (in purvi's room)**

Purvi felt bad about rajat leaving as he is her friend she wanted him to attend her marriage but he has to report there, before leaving rajat meet purvi in her room

Rajat: acha ab shadi hone wali hai

Purvi: haan

Rajat: atleast sachin ki sath tho thodi ladki jaise behave karo(he said in wet naughty tone purvi's eyes filled up with tears she raised her hands to beat him but not she just hugged him tightly rajat hugged her back)

Purvi: please! Meri shadi tho attend karlo at least.

Rajat: tume patha hai na mei wahan jana zayada zaroori hai. Hmm yeh leo (he handed over an antique box) tumari shadi ki tofa

She opened a box it contained a pair of antique golden bangle which made her happy she hugged him more tightly. Shed more tears

Rajat: acha aise rona nahi. Nahi tho shadi ki mandab mei bhootini jaise dekagi. Agar teri asali roop dekar sachin bhag gay tho kya hoga

Purvi: issliye keharaha hoon tum raho yahan agar wo bag gay na tu karlena mujse shadi (they both laughed but this was wet one she want her best friend to be with her in her marriage but density made him to attend very secret mission in undercover which is more than year, no one has idea when will he return this made purvi more sad)

**a/n: finally hogay plz tell me how was the chapter, now purvi's marriage is with sachin then how she end up as rajat's wife. What happened in her life which made a bubbly girl into strict woman. Answer agle chapter mei… han everyone guess is right the girl is purvi's only sister purni. Plz tell me u ppl like the chapter or not**

**abhirikafan,guests,ananyagautam,Harman,shzk,durgadahal,kushimetha,rosili,dreamprinces,duoangel,shilpapatte1,shree,subhsresaha,anoshkajaina,rajvi15,crazyforpurvi: thanks a lotttttttttttt for your support guys **

**adk: sorry yar about the double role but trust me it won't deviate the main role. Thank you**

**shewta:kya hua dear I hope ab apki tabyat tik hai thoda dayan rakna yar. Take dear god bless you**

**I hope u ppl liked this chapter if u not plz tell me what made u disappoint. All kinds of reviews are accepted**

**Signing of kattiy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go with the next chapter, continue where we left in this chapter lot more shock with surprises waits for u. read and enjoy**

Purvi's thought were disturbed by loud horn sound, she came out of flashback with a jerk, her face were filled with tears, were full red, swollen eyes, her hands were trembling. She saw clock its strikes only 11p.m, her brain helps to grab over reality of situation just in min. She got puzzled to hear car horn how come he get back so soon from his office, her thought got disturbed by the door bell, she went to open it, when she opened her daughter pounced on her by giving a bear hug which she happily accepts and gives back but still looked puzzle to see her kids along with their papa in this much odd hours. She was sure it would be a time of second or third hour of school, and for him to be in some meetings. But how come they were in home. The kids ran inside home but rajat stood there in gate he saw her it just took a milli-second for him to get at what stage she have gone through with her eyes as it said the entire story, she knows it well but she did get time to get herself ready as they came in mid of hours which is unexpected, though she wiped her face all well but that is helpful for her only to make kids believe she Is normal not for the man who is her best friends years ago and her husband now he can make her silent in to words so this is just a play game for him. Purvi saw his eyes she got it he is mad, he simply moved in without any question. She prepared herself to get sort of mess.

Purvi(with trembling voice): aap itni jaldi wo bhi bachon ki sath

Rajat(who doesn't even ready to look her): wo school mei kissi staff ki death hogay issliye school off hai, muje call aya mei aarvi aur avi ko ghar lea agay.

Purvi: acha, per aap ka office

Rajat: koi bath nahi mere kud ki **business **hai mera office mei boss mei hoon muje chuti lene kaliye kiss se permission nahi magna padtha hai (**a/n shock no 1)**

Purvi: muje patha (she said in stern voice) per mei yeh poocha hai chuti kiss liye.

Rajat is out of answer now yes he is mad no changes in it but now he got red hand as he have to answer a reason for his leave now. No he does not have to answer anyone in office as it is his own business, but how come he forgot about his senior and boss in home to whom he is deemed to answer. Rajat is in search of answer now

Rajat: wo… mei…

Purvi: mei sun raha hoon (she said by folding her hands in front of chest)

Before rajat could pack up his answers room door got open, aarvi and avi came with full dressed up

Aarvi: papa hum ready hai.

Rajat gave "_margay look_" as he dint start the topic with his wife yet, purvi gave a puzzled look to all the three, and to see avi aravi dressed up, and she turned her look at rajat

Purvi: kya hora hai yahan, kahan ki ready hona hai

Aarvi(with much excited): mamma ap ko patha nahi, papa ne kaha hai wo hume aaj movie lekar jayege. Hum mall mei shopping bhi karunge (while aarvi saying this avi shook his head all innocently for each word of his dida, he looked too cute purvi's had a tough time to suppress her laugh to see the two kids)

Purvi: kissne kaha hum bahar jaa rahe hai, koi shopping nahi(kids face were lost the shade)

Rajat: purvi meine hi bola, agar bahar nahi gay tho

Purvi: tho

Rajat: tho….. tho…..

Purvi looked at rajat she burst out in laugh to see his face expression, he looked so innocent. With these all three were puzzled but rajat felt snooth to see her smiling face

Purvi: acha tike mei bhi tayar hokar athi hoon hum chalege bahar (the kids jumped in excitement) waise bhi meine kuch banaya bhi nahi lunch kaliye so iss bahane bahar lunch bhi hojayege (she said with wink)

Rajat felt for a second he got his purvi back as her smile was genuine one which is not for the kids, he felt wonderful to see her like this to play with aarvi and avi and tickling them

Purvi: kyun rajat lunch bhi hojayege na (she asked with naughty smile)

Rajat: as you say mam

Then they went to change and came back in five minutes rajat were in casuals and purvi were in white jeans and blue kurthi, they sat in his car while kids in back seat.

Purvi: per hum jayege kahan

Rajat: yeh **delhi **hai madam yahan gumne ki jagaki kami nahi hai (**a/n shock no 2)**

Avi: mamma hum pehele movie jayega fir lunch finish karenge aur shopping karege yeh tik haina mumma

Purvi (held his face and kissed in cheeks): meri beta jho kahega wo tik hi hoga.

Avi: tho plan fixed

Rajat: oye mumma ki cham cha abhi tak mei aur meri beti approval nahi di samji

Purvi: tho kya hua ap aur apki beti se kissne poocha, hum sirf plan bata rahe hai. Agar chalne hai sath chalo warna outing cancel

Rajat and aarvi were forced to agree purvi gave her victorious smark while avi hugged her tightly. Rajat and aarvi made face, all the four smiled and went for animated movie as the kids wished for it and came back and had a lunch

Purvi: acha muje ghar kaliye kuch bedspread aur blankets kardina hai, aur kuch ghar ki saman bhi karidna hai.

Rajat: hmm tike hum chalege (he paid a bill in restro and moved to shopping center, purvi were immersed in shopping while rajat were with her, aarvi and avi were in toys section while continually get noticed by their parents)

Aarvi: papa mei ek aur teddy bear lelon

Rajat: kyun nahi (purvi shoot a look)

Purvi: phir se ek teddy bear, aarvi par itni saare teddy lekar aap karengi kya. Already apki papa tho bahut saree teddy laye the na apkeliye

Aarvi: mumma plz ek aur na! plzzz mamma!(purvi saw this a smile crept on her and shook her head in approval)

Aarvi ran from their while avi reminded with purvi, were as rajat followed aarvi. While rajat searching aarvi he saw her with a kid who just crying badly, aarvi trying to calm the kid and she succeed in it too, on the while kid father came running and took the kid. And to aarvi

Father: thank you so much beta

Aarvi: it's alright uncle but agle bar thoda dayan rakhiye. Haar bar mei nahi hongi na!

She said with a smile but her words made him to stun in his place, it made her remember someone very special to him, someone very close to his heart, he saw the glitter in her eyes this belongs to someone special, the voice the attitude each think made him glued him in his place, he looked aarvi few minutes, while rajat came running there

Rajat: aarvi

Aarvi: papa (hugged him)

When rajat saw the person his breath stopped for moment, he looked stunned in his place both meet each other while no one can speak anything, the kid father moved towards rajat. When the person reached near and tried to touch aarvi. With a word papa the man got who may be the little angel, he wanted to touch the angel once. When he reached near her, rajat stood there without any words but they disturbed by voice

Voice: aarvi

Rajat saw purvi with head down; when purvi saw the person she was shocked, her look turned in to anger and disgust in few minutes, when the person came near to purvi with a love filled eyes, he brought his hand to touch her, but she moved from the place, her anger reflected in her eyes, her pain were visible in her moist eyes which remained nothing but hate and betrayal. The unconvinced silence displayed many things which a sound does not help to spell, the silent passed many lines of crosses in everyone heart present around there, the person still remained silent with a much hurt, he knows this would be the expression of purvi but still he had a hope of some soft concern but he dint had any of his expectation, before he could utter a word purvi held aarvi's hand and moved from there with much hurt and anger, while moving she shoot a look to rajat, he were out of words stood there in the place, while with a voice of person got their attention

Voice: abhijeet! (**A/n shock 3)**

There were women came down tarika took the kid from abhijeet's hand when she saw rajat, she looked him with thousands of question in her eyes, rajat could not answer it, while avi clutched his hands, as purvi stormed with aarvi, avi remained with his father. He simple moved with avi out of mall after whispering

Rajat: sorry sir

And left the place, leaving abhijeet in his place just glanced tarika once for a sec before going and moved from there with avi, the kid doesn't have idea what the silent conversation between them but he got it's not a right time to speak so he accompanied him all silently, he took a driver seat while avi and aarvi sat at back, the surroundings were dark it's not the one which they started, all four went home silently. Purvi stormed in to home moved to their room while rajat took kids to room and helped them to change, he gave an ipod to the kids, which helps them not to hear any discussions between their parents, and it was regular one whenever rajat found situation is out of control he simple makes all arrangements by which the kids does not get effect on any situation between their parents. He came and locked the room silently moved to room where he saw purvi sitting in corner of room as a scared kid. She was crying silently tears flowing in her eyes rajat sat next to him in much composed manner, she looked him with red eyes, started to hit him all wild, it was really wild behavior from her, she placed her nails in his hand making marks, she hitting him continuously with all the items in her hand, she is looking completely out of control now when she hit the vase it went on rajat's fore head blood oozed from forehead, when purvi saw the blood she got hyper rajat tried to control but no use she got much hyper which made rajat to give her seductive he just gave an injection to protect her from hurting herself, she got fainted in his arms he took her and made her lay in bed, he saw sleeping purvi in much calm tone, he hugged her while she rested her head in his arms rajat covered her with blanket, his eyes filled with tears and patted her head (**a/n shock no:4)**

**Kya hogaya! Rajat ki own business, and why they were in delhi, why purvi hate abhijeet this much while she is doll of cid family, why she is away from her family, and finally kya hua purvi ko waise wo raaz kya hai. All will be reveled in future chapters**

**(*evil laugh*) how was the shock okay I can get u, u ppl want to kill me so plz use review option and review about the way u ppl want to take a revenge on me **** I will reveal all mystery in further chapter. Plz review for this chapter **

**Guests,dreamprinces,durgadahal,adk,rosily,srija,shreerajvi,kushimetha,shzk,duoangel,anayagautam,abhirikafan,shilpapatte1,subasresaha: thanks a lot guys**

**Shweta: yeh kya hai aise koi karthe hai bhala aise rain mei beegna achi bath nahi hai, ap apni dyan rakyiga tike, next time no rain mei beegna tike. Thank you**

**I know sab ne ab aur confuse hogay honge per next chap pakka confusion clear hojayega thodi lambi chap plan kiya hai per usskaliye reviews chayiye jitni jaldi more reviews ayegi utni jaldi chap milega**

**Signing of katiiy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi friends here are ur next chapter. I really felt bad because of very less review in last chapter if I recived same in this chap too I will stop the story **

Rajat saw purvi with moist eyes, she feels pain due to injection she rubbed her hands in arms to ease the pain in sleep, rajat heart pinched as he is the one who gave injection bit harshly, he gently removed her hand and kissed her lightly in place of injection she felt good with the warm she hugged him tightly while rajat caressed her hairs, suddenly phone call disturbed him he took his mobile and answered with lot of hesitation

Person: tumse milne hai

Rajat: mei atha hoon

Person: tike

Rajat was in much dilemma to leave purvi alone in home, but he decided to go hence he asked the caretaker to stay till he returns, he went to kid's room, kids slept while listing songs he thanked god internally and closed the silently took his car key and moved to his destination. On his way he remembered the day when he left purvi and moved to his mission

**Flashback:**

Rajat left purvi and moved to mission after wishing sachin, and then sachvi got married, entire cid family were immersed in pleasure of the marriage as its marriage of their angel, everyone seems really happy to see the newly wedded couple. Acp sir sat on the couch after the marriage everyone were busy in teasing the couples who turned in to all possible shades of red by blushing. Acp was delighted to see his girl in wedding attire with sindoor and marriage chain in neck most of all her love besides it is a dream of every father to give hand of their fairy to capable person on the earth, a drop of tears from his eyes he managed it someone hand on his shoulder he turned

Acp: aare salunke tum

DR salunke: kya hua acp pratuman beti ki shadi mei aasu

Acp: aare yar yeh kuch nahi hai, yeh tho kushi ki aasu hai akir mei purvi ki baab ko diya hua wada pura kardiya, usse aise insan ki hath mei diya jho meri bachi ko humesha kush rakega

understand the pain of acp, he himself delighted to see his friend really happy, the oldie duo saw the couple and wanted them to have happy life. Same as duo their eyes were filled with tears to see their only sister all happy

Abhijeet (held purvi's hand): purvi! Sachin ki dayan rako usske anko mei aasu nahi aana chayiye

Purvu: kya! Dada yeh sab ap sachin se kehene chayiye na

Abhijeet: kisske chinta hai usskaliye kahaongi na (everyone busted in to laughter while hearing this, purvi hit him in arms and hugged him tightly and he placed kiss in head)

Daya: daayan rakho sachin tum hi kiya hai shadi. Phir humse complaint math karna ki sir apki behen muje rooz mar rahi hai, abse wo sab tume sehene padega (sachin laughed at this daya bit emotionally) dyan rakho isske (kissed in her forehead)

Sachin: sure sir (everyone smiled and leaves the newly wedded couple alone and moved to their home)

Days passed like that sachin love for purvi never reduced, he used to cook to her and full fill all her demands as happened before marriage, she was so much happy as it's not in all girls fate to get an awesome husband by whom she don't want to change any of her habit, as for her marriage life is not much different it's used to same as before as her brothers and father with her and much loving husband too. Few days later everyone received the happy news she is expecting, which was delighted moment for everyone after some days as expected she gave a birth to baby girl. After 8 months from baby birth.

Asusual sachin in kitchen purvi held baby in walker and came to kitchen, saw sachin and hugged him from behind

Purvi: I love you so much sachin

Sachin: aaj ajank ithni pyar kaise hai

Purvi(with a pout): mei humesha pyar karthi hoon tumse (he turned and held in hug) tum hai he itni achi, shadi ki itni din bath bhi tu meri itni hi kyal rakthi ho jitney shadi ki pehele raka karthi thi, aur ithni busy schedule mei bhi meriliye kaana bana rahi ho

Sachin(kissed in forehead) marthy daam tak mei aise hi kyal rakungi tera tum tho jaan hai mera, I love you so much meri jaan

They heard some voice

Voice: ahm… ahm…. Aare kab tak chalegi tum dono ki romance (they turned and saw a person in door way)

Purvi(excited): rajattt….. (She went and jumped in his arms while he hugged her back)

rajat (after greeting sachin): kaise ho sachin

sachin: mei tik hoon sir. Aap kaise hai aur mission kaise thy

rajat: saab tik hai sachin, kal purni ki phone aya ki usski sagai hone wali hai issliye yahan aya aur socha yeh chudail ke deke jao

purvi: kya mei chudail. Himat kaise hai tera (she started to chase him, they played there some time) rajat met sachvi's baby girl

Rajat: kitni cute hai yeh

Purvi: akir beti kisski (proudly)

Rajat: ofcourse sachin ki hai dekho bilkul sachin per gay hai

Purvi(pouts): nahi meri beti mujper gai hai tume dekai nahi derahi hai kya. Andha hogay kya… pagal kahika

Sachin: aap do no kabhi nahi sudrenge (he took the girl) chalo baby hum chalthy hai inn dono ki sath rahi tho tume bhi yeh do no nahi chodige (he started to move) ap do no ladthy rahi yeh mei aur meri beti chalthy hai.

Purvi and rajat laughed to see sachin, and then rajat purvi and sachin with baby went to lawn they were having their morning tea while rajat and sachin discussing about purni's engagement while purvi much worried about her dress

Purvi: aare sachin mei uski engagement mei kya dress pehenu

Rajat(hit in forehead): hume engagement ki tayari ke bareme discuss kar rahe hai aur isse dekho dress ki padi hai

Purvi: aare meri behen ki shadi hai mei achi dekne hai na, mei wo red dress pehen thi hoon (she moved to check the dress)

Rajat(smile): yeh abhi tak saadi pehene nahi seeka kya

Sachin: nahi sir! Usski comfortable hi zayada zaroori hai na

Rajat nodded understandably with smile they had a lot of talk about mission, ect… rajat and baby girl felt much comfortable with each other played with one another. Purvi back to the guys when she came and sat with them

Sachin: aare mei tho bhul gay mera mobile andar hi rah gay patha nahi koi emergency call aya kya, mei abhi latha hoon

Purvi: aare tum rukho na mei le athi hoon (she get up but sachin stopped her)

Sachin: aare koi bath nahi, tum aur rajat sir abhi mile hai tum bath karo mei le athi hoon

Purvi: are you sure

Sachin: ofcourse mam

she smiled at him, he never missed any chance to make her feel special, she felt proud to be a wife of such honest cop who gives her full freedom and respect which she deserved for with lots of love bind with it….

Purvi(dramatically): sachin tum muje iss rajat ke sath chod kar chalthe hai

Sachin(laughing): wo rajat sir ki chinta hai purvi(she made annoyed face)! Waise duniye mei mere alawa tume kiss aur ne sambal sakthe hai wo sirf rajat sir hai. Sir mei meri biwi aur bachy ko apke zimadri mei chod kar jaa rahe hoon, dayan rakiye sir.

Rajat(laughing): sachin isske sath raha kar tum bhi bahut drama karne lagi hai yar. chal mei ache daayan rakthi hoon inn do no ka (in same dramatic way)

Sachin laughed and moved inside the home, rajat and purvi were busy in their discussion about purni's engagement, who stays in Shimla. They were laughing while purvi remained something

Purvi: aare mei apni phone charge mei hi bulgay, kitni buddu hoon mei

Rajat: who tho tum hai, per sachin ki sath rahne kaliye meri samne itni drama ki zaroorath nahi jao apni pathi ke pass, ek min bhi sachin ki bina rah nahi parahi ho tum (said naughtily, she hit him in shoulder and stood from the seat)

Sachin is in hall way carrying juice plate purvi smiled to see him from her place, sachin smile back in distance that was the sudden moment a loud blast in house with in the moment purvi blink her eye lash her entire house were blasted down in front of her sachin who inside the house were held in burning fire, her single moment of climbsing her eyes turned her life entirely down, her total life shattered into millions of pieces, her love were in front of eyes moving from her, she cursed herself why she closed her eyes for that milli second in which she lost her entire life, she lost the reason of her living, her life in which her soul bind with, without thinking anything only one word heard in rajat's ears

Purvi: sachinnnnnnnn

Rajat held her tightly so that she can't go inside the fire purvi struggling lot to move to her soul her life without whom she has nothing to do with, she wanted to die at the moment along with her reason of living. Same moment abhijeet came there and saw the scene and purvi who fainted minutes ago. Abhijeet took purvi to hospital. Rajat is the one who did final rituals to sachin, came home from there saw purvi in white chudidar who sat there without any emotions without any tears her eyes were dry enough no one can meet up the pair of eyes which remained without question or answer, it's just blank, blank enough to ask thousand questions to people. Acp sir who was broken enough he lost his son already now his daughter too lost her life, rajat was anger on sachin to love her so much by which she lost her entire reason to live now. Daya was looking his doll who talks thousand words in moment without break who demands him for getting gifts who fight with him and hugs him cuddles him with lot of love were now looking like an idol without any moment just like a statue and scarping her heart inside her. rajat remembered how she hate white dress but now it became her color, she saw purvi in white dress he went near her he saw her few minutes hugged her tightly

Rajat: please purvi ab tho roo jao hume tume aise dekne mei daar laktha hai

Purvi: rajat muje sachin chayiye (in much dry voice) wo muje aise akele kaise chod sakthe hai, muje wada kiya wo meri sath dengi, wo muje kyun chod kar chala gay, mei utni buri hai kya. Mei usski har bath manlungi, roz mei kaana banaoungi, saadi bhi pehenugi. Plz rajat usse wapas aneko kahao na mei usske bina jee nahi poungi. Kaho na rajat usse wapas ane kaliye (she held his shirt in much violent behavior she started to hit him very hardly and got fainted)

She was taken to hospital, after doctor's checkup he came out of her room, doctor with much concern

Doctor (to rajat): laktha hai usske bahut badi shock lagi hai, she were mentally affected with it. Aise zoor se daaka lagne mei yeh hotha hai, isske koi treatment nahi hai, yeh waqt per chodena hi tik rahe ga. (waise ap inki pathi hai) congratulations to you

Rajat(confused): kissliye doctor

Doctor: ap papa banewali hai, she is pregnant

This sentence pushed everyone in great shock they just stood there as it is, while in purvi's room she touched her belly tears were flowing from her eyes, sachin's face is the only thing remains in her mind, she just thought about the wish of second child

Flashback

Sachin hugged purvi from behind, kissed in her cheeks, she turned in hug locked her arms in neck

Sachin: tume kya laktha hai purvi, aarvi bahut aakele nahi feel kar rahi hongi

Purvi: aakele kaise usske maama hai na usske sath

Sachin: per muje laktha hai ussekilye ek bhai bhi zaroorath hai, kya kahthi hai tum (kissed her she got what he is trying to mean hit him in shoulder)

Purvi: acha kyal tho acha hai, per beta tum per hona chayiye

Sachin: done

The laughing sound were filled in the room, unknowingly purvi also laughed in room when she saw room there were no one, her sachin could not found anywhere her laugh turned in to cry, she sobbed remembering him, rajat saw her his eyes too got moist, sat next to her wrapped his arms she hugged him tightly and cried a lot. Rajat just caressed her hairs

Next day

Rajat entered in to bureau went directly to acp's cabin gave an envelope to him with a head down

Acp(took an envelope): yeh kya hai rajat

Rajat: meri resignation hai sir

Acp(shocked): per kyun

Rajat: sir mei purvi ko lekar jaana chati hoon ek aise jaga wahan usski ateet ki koi paichan na ho. Agar wo yahan raha tho ussko sachin ki kayal aise hi rahega wo kabhi usske agae nahi chal sakthi. Aur ap ko patha hai na purvi ab pregnant hai mei nahi chati ki uss bache ko kuch asar pade

Acp(understandably): per tum apne transfer bhi karwa sakthe hai na, resignation ki kya zaroorath. Tum cid ko jaan manthy ho na

Rajat: sir agar mei wahan bhi cid mei raha tho, mei purvi ki dayan nahi rak patha, meri zindagi ki koi grantee nahi hai, tab tak tik hai sir per ab se mei akele nahi hoon, agar purvi ya cid ki sawal hai tho mei purvi ko chuna chati hoon sir

Acp nodded understandably he is left out of words, he felt the same love in rajat eyes for purvi which sachin use to show, the same determination and sparkle he want to ask rajat to be his daughter life but he can't, he could not act so selfish for his daughter, rajat also has his own life how could he ask him to sacrifice his entire life just for his daughter's sake. So he kept mum

Rajat: sir mei apse ek aur bath bhi kahna chata hoon (acp looked him) mei purvi se shaadi karna chata hoon sir. Mei sachin ko diya hua wada nibana chata hoon(sachin's words were hearing in his ears)

"_**Sir mei meri biwi aur bachy ko apke zimadri mei chod kar jaa rahe hoon, dayan rakiye sir.**_

_**Rajat(laughing): sachin isske sath raha kar tum bhi bahut drama karne lagi hai yar. chal mei ache daayan rakthi hoon inn do no ka" **_

Acp(shocked): rajat tume purvi ki condition patha hai na, usske dimaag ki condition stable nahi hai. Mei tume bhi apne beta mantha hoon rajat tum meri purvi kaliye ithna bada sacrifice. Nahi…..

Rajat: sir mei nahi chati ki mera aur purvi ko lekar log ungli utale. Mei purvi ko koi bhi sawal se guzarvana nahi dunge sir, ussko lekar log bathe banane mei bahut waqt nahi lagega. Aur tho aur sawal sirf purvi ki nahi uss masoom bache ke bhi hai. Issliye keha raha hoon, mei apse wada karthi hoon sir mei purvi ko usske friend aur savior banke rahuga, jab tak wo nahi chate tab tak mei sirf aur sirf usski savior hi rahega.

Acp did some unexpected act, he held rajat's hand and tears flowing in his eyes. This moment he is not mumbai's most tough cop acp pratuman whose eyes filled only with duty nothing else this time he is a father of an innocent girl who lost her sole reason to live her life, emotion of normal father who got much worried about his girls life was standing in front of rajat. The one who thought he lost his girl completely has gained some hope in deep heart he can get his girl back, he stood like a person who lost in complete dark has got some trace of light at distance which gives a hope for him to get back on track.

Acp (wet tone): mei kuch kah nahi saktha rajat. Muje yeh duk zaroor hai ki mei apni beti se door honga per usski sath sath yeh ummed bhi hai ki mei usse apni jaan se zayada ahmiyad samjne wale insan ke sath chod tha hoon.

Rajat were dumb struck he just know only acp pratuman, but seeing in the role of a father is completely new to him, he simply nodded left speechless and went to door were he saw duo standing with moist eyes. Rajat left from there, as everyone expected purvi does not agree for her re-marriage even after lots of try. She simply want to go to her sachin nothing else. Rajat trying to give her food which she dint even have a bite

Rajat: purvi tum iss bache ke bareme socho, tume isski janam dene hai na

Purvi: agar yeh nahi tha na, ab tak tum meri bhi anthm sanskaar karchuka hotha rajat

Rajat(much anger): purviiiiiiiiiiii

They got a call from duo informing about acp sudden accident, rajvi rushed to hospital where they saw acp in I.C.U with all life supporting instrument, purvi held his hand and cried, as everyone lost the hope for him to live. It's possible only if he takes up surgery which he refused.

Purvi: sir ap aise kyun kar rahe hai. Ap iss surgery ko man kyun nahi rahe, plz sir meri kathir muje me itni dum nahi hai sir mei meri papa ko bhi koodun

Acp: purvi mei iss surgery ko karunga sirf ek sharath per

Purvi: manzoor, muje patha hai ap kiss sharath ke bareme bath kar rahe hai, ap jise bhi chate hai mei usse shadi karungi

Acp: wada(showing his hand)

Purvi who killed herself inside gave him the promise which he demands for but she was trapped in such a situation that he can't loss a person for the one who she have already lost, she simple nodded

Acp: tum rajat se shadi karni padegi

This sentence made purvi to slap in cross, she stood like statue, she did not expect they will ask her to get marry to her best friend, she looked rajat and she agreed for it

purvi loss all her conscious often , she just remember only one figure in her memory it was sachin's nothing else once in while she will get her sense by their luck acp used the chance and agreed her for marriage, on the same moment they made her to sign register book while rajat did the same. In any possible way it's not a marriage as she is not in her complete sense and emotional blackmail played very big part but they have left out of option, no one knows when purvi be in her sense and when she would not. Rajat took her to delhi with in week after arranging his house and took over his father's construction business. Purvi gave birth to second child, in those periods rajat was the one who took care of purvi and aarvi as mother as whenever purvi lost her sense purvi could not recognize anyone except rajat, she don't even want too. She used to show her entire anger on rajat

Rajat worked really hard to bring purvi back, his years of hard work gave good result purvi turned back normal very slowly but she Is not the bubbly cid officer anymore she made herself a wall in which no one except her children and rajat only as friend. She never moved out, she never used to laugh stayed silent all the time, she wore only salwar kameez which was her most hated fabric once, she rarely smile and talk. It was a magic of her kids she atleast recovered this much, rajat supported entirely in her progress, purvi never gave the love and pampering which she received from her family to kids with a fear that what if they too lost their family just like her she remained strict with kids. The girl who pampered by many don't even know how to talk with hightone with children now became a strict mom whom kids get scared off.

Suddenly with horn sound rajat came back to reality, the traffic signal changed into red to green he moved to the destination where rajat called by person with a heavy heart. He saw car desk near steering where the photo of purvi with a sad smile and went off.

where rajat going? who is the person?

**a/n so all suspense is over, plz tell me I fullfiled ur expectations or not. Plz I want to know it. And all sachvi fans can bash me I accept warm heartdly as myself being a sachvi fan felt like crying while writing that part. Plz let me know ur opinion on this chapter which is very precious to me as I wrote this under very busy schedule. **

**I want to know something very less review in story compared to my other who reads both just tell me am I that bad in excuting rajvi. Plz let me know I feeling really worse**

**Nisha,durgadahal,kushimetha,sakshi,guest,dreamprinces,crazyforpurvi,bipana,guest,shilpapatte1,mano: bahut bahut shukriya. Just for u ppl I thought to continue**

**Shzk: thank u so much, I think meine sare raaz ki answer de diya. Hope now ur happy thank u for such cho cweet review I were laughing by seeing it.**

**Adk: I think this chapter cleared it all, hope u enjoyed**

**Ananyagauthm: as I said all suspence got reveled. Ty**

**Subhasresaha: wo meri kutty papa. I know now kutty papa hyper hokar muje doond rahi hai. Meri kaam jo waise hai, hosake muje mardena math per jho man kare sunaye jao.**

**Shewta: I am sorry dolly I don't wanted to scold u but kya kare tum kaam hi aise karthi ho meri choti choti behene aise kaam karthi hai na mei kuch zayada hi hyper hojathi hoon issliye agle bar aise nahi karna chayiye tike takecare sweet heart **

**Abhirkafan: somewhat correct guess kya bath hai meri behana aaj kal muje kuch zayada hi samjane lagi ho. Ty **

**Now plz review what u like in story and what not all kids of reviews are accepted**

**Signing of katiiy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi friends here is the next chapter, read and enjoy**

Rajat meet the person and stormed to home with a call of caretaker, he rushed inside the house and saw the scene, purvi sat in hall holding her hand with other while caretaker try to apply something which purvi does not accept, rajat was really mad, he went near her, caretaker saw him

Caretaker: aare rajat babu ap agay, dekiye bahu ne kya karke baiti hai, usski upar garm dooth girgay bichari

Rajat gave a tough look to her, he can accept her all mistakes, stupidity, anger and foolishness but he can't control himself from reaching the peak of anger if he came to know she hurts herself by any of her act. He gave her a most tough look which makes her scare inside, while the caretaker continued

CT: ab usski dawai bhi nahi lerahi hai keha rahi hai jalan hoga, ap hi batayiye rajat babu agar dawai na liye fir gao kaise tik hoga

He looked her once more forwarded his hand in front of caretaker, who gave a medicine to him

Rajat: bachon utgay (purvi tried to reply he gave a look which made her silent)

Caretaker: nahi abhi tak nahi

Rajat: tike ap chaliye mei agay na mei dektha hoon waise apko late horahi hai na, shukriya ab tak yahan rahne kaliye

Caretaker: issmei shukriya kehena ki kya bath hai babu, tike ab mei chalti hoon dyan rakiye bahu ka

He shook his head and caretaker went to home after locking door, he sat next to purvi, tried to hold her hand but she took it back with a fear of medicine the pain it gives rajat looked her face, the silent spoken between them she finally give up and gave her hand, he took it really carefully and applied medicine as much as careful so that she can't feel the pain, she looked in to his eyes she felt a pure love in those eyes while applying medicine in hands the pair of eyes get moisture, after applying medicine he stood up he don't want talk to her, he started to move she held his wrist, he don't want to turn if he saw her once in her deep black eyes then he can't be mad at her for long

Purvi: I am sorry, meri dyan thodi batag gay thi issliye

Rajat(in anger): tume kya zaroorath thi ki iss halat mei kitchen janeki, patha hai mei kitni kabragay thi jab kaki ki phone aya

This time he can't help himself from hiding his tears it flowed in his eyes, she felt really bad to see the tears in his eyes, she pushed him, and he sat in his knees in in front of her she held his face whipped his tears

Purvi(looking deep in to eyes): I am sorry

Rajat just broken in front of her, he hugged her all tight like if he leaves her she will fly away from his arms, she hugged him back after few minutes he just kept his head in her lap while she sat on couch and he himself on the floor, held her hands tight like a lost kid, with a fear which can be seen clearly in eyes of losing her, she dint ask him any question she just caressed his hairs, the silent took place between them rajat finally broken the silence

Rajat: tum aur humari bachon hi mera zindagi hai purvi, agar tumlog ko kuch hua tho muje sehen nahi payega

Purvi sensed some unknown fear in his each words, definitely something is wrong she want to ask him but he doesn't even care about anything just adjusted his head in the lap and enjoyed the snooth given by her caressing, and tightened his grip in hands, purvi felt weird fresh feeling on this act, she held his face in palms and by looking in to his eyes gave him an assuring kiss on his forehead, which made him surprised as well as relieve at same moment

Purvi: muje kuch nahi hua, wo dooth sirf galti se gir gay, mei bilkul tik hoon

Rajat: hmm wo tho dik raha hai, acha ab yeh tho batao ki kitchen mei kya kar rahi thi tum, agar kuch chayiye thi tho kaki se pooch letha

Purvi: wo muje bhook lagi thi tho socha kuch kaa lethi hoon per yahan kuch nahi so socha dooth garm karke peelon bus usse chakar mei

Rajat: aare fridge mei tho fruits hongi na tum usse kyun nahi kaya, bas tum raho mei abhi lathi hoon

Purvi(little childishly) muje fruits nahi chayiye kuch crisp wala chayiye dekho masoom bhi kafi achi hai, iss season mei ek coffee ki sath sath pokada bhi hua tho kafi achi rahega na.

Then they heard two cute little voices

Kids: hume bhi pokade chayiye,

rajat turned saw the kids a smile crept in his face, to see all three kids wishing same thing, he loved to see his kids, yes they are his kids no matter who is the reason behind their birth but they are his own kids he is their father, he loves them truly, can't and won't share the father status with anyone not even with sachin, he is possessive about them his family this may be the reason he never let the kids to know about their past life, he was very much careful about the things which connected with their pasts and be very careful with their kids. When they heard kids wish purvi stood from couch

purvi: tike mei abhi….(but stopped by rajat's look, purvi in low tone) aare pakode kaane tho koi na koi banana hai na, pokade hawa mei apne ap nahi ayegi na, ab kaki bhi chali gay nahi tho….

Aarvi(cut off): aare mamma ap kitne fir kyun karthe hai, pokade banane kaliye meri papa hai na "_the world's best chef"_ (she said with lifting her collar and rajat shook his head as approval and gave hifi with second love of his life, his baby girl)

Purvi(giggling): apki papa aur kitchen no way muje apne kitchen ki puri mess karneki koi irrada nahi, aur tho aur teri papa… kaana banane inki bus ki bath nahi inn ko tho sirf goli chalana atha hai….

she stopped while realizing what she said rajat gave a look to her as aarvi is much sharp enough to get what she hear as avi has his power in memorizing thinks once in min which he looked no matter about ages past this is one of the reason rajvi were really very much careful about the kids parenting

aarvi(giggled): aare mamma papa aur gun, meri papa ko tho oochi awaz mei bath karna ko bhi nahi atha

She hugged him tightly in waist this is the only level she can reach him, rajat gave kiss and thanks inside she dint take anything seriously, rajat took aarvi in arms

rajat: chal ab hum chale pokade banane (aarvi nodded her head)

purvi nodded her head disappointedly by thinking about the mess they are going to create in her beautiful kitchen while rajat wore his apron and went to kitchen, purvi took a seat in dining table chair to look the two whether they are making any mess in her beautifully arranged kitchen while avi placed a seat in her lap and cuddling her. purvi love to see the father and daughter they are more than adorable, they look too cute with each other, aavi were in rajat's arms rajat held her from waist and she laid her head in his shoulder just watching keenly whatever her father does he was very careful so that any object in kitchen doesn't harm his baby girl

purvi saw them from distance a smile crept in her face, rajat love for aarvi was enormous, she thought about early days when they reached delhi, as the change of place purvi's condition was much normal avi too born so her concentration were fully with the newborn kid, aarvi was too young she stayed much with rajat, sometimes rajat used to take her to office with him.

**Flashback:**

In night time, purvi were sleeping peacefully, suddenly she felt something and woke up she dint not find rajat next to her nor aarvi, she wondered were the two can go in these hard hours, she checked the little kid in cradle and moved in search of two, were she found the two in balcony while aarvi sleeping in rajat's arms while rajat walking to and fro, while patting her back constantly, purvi puzzled and moved to them slightly touched rajat's shoulder, rajat with surprise turned and saw the person

Rajat: aare purvi! Tum iss waqt yahan kya kar rahi ho

Purvi: yeh sawal mei apse poochna chayiye, yahan kya kar rahe hai ap, isse aise god mei lekar kyun goom rahe hai

Rajat: shhh awaz neeche bahut mushkil se sulaya meine, wo kya haina bedroom mei laktha hai bed kuch comfortable nahi hai yeh bahut disturb hui thi neend mei jab meine god mei utaya aur iss tara goomaya shant se so rahi thi issliye

Purvi: aare agar sogay tho bed pe dalkar so sakthe hai na aise god mei hi kyun betakar raki hai aap, waise kab tak ap yahan hai

Rajat (with head down): agar mei bed mei dalneke bath neend utgay tho issliye, raat 12 baje se hoon

Purvi(in disbelief look): rath 12 baje ab tho subha 4 baje hogay ap abhi bhi aise goom rahi hai bina soye. Iss dar ke mare uski need na koljaye, rajat I must say you are unbelievable, pagal hogay kya you know you have meeting today and you have to look fresh along with that your legs were severely injured don't you get that

Rajat: aare meeting ke chakar mei meri bachchi ki neend ki sath koi compromise nahi kar sakthi hai na, more than meeting my girls sleep is important for me (he said with pout)

He started to walk again without having any worry about his injured leg, purvi looked him with much surprised look how can a man do this much just to not disturb his baby girls sleep, she felt there relationship was so perfect rajat love for aarvi was so precious one, sometime she feel even jealous to see the two cute looking father and daughter, she came out of thoughts smiled herself to see them, they were seems busy in cooking.

Aarvi: papa mei isse taste karun

Rajat: ek sec mei check karthi hoon yeh bahut garm hai ya nahi (rajat tasted it first by bite and gave it her, she eat it just like that if purvi would have gave it she would have asked 100 questions about the food)

Purvi: ab papa diya tho bina sawal kaliye, kyun ab tume shak nahi aya ki wo pakode hot hai ya nahi

Aarvi(with much confidence, hugged her father): nahi…. Papa ne diya na garam nahi hogi, hai na papa (she gave a kiss)

Then the sweet family spent beautiful time in the evening and had a dinner, purvi made the kids to sleep in their room, and came to their room saw rajat who were standing in dark at window side staring outside purvi can crossover 1000 question at a time in his face, she felt bad for him she moved with much composed manner

Purvi: kya hua rajat ap itni koya hui kyun rahthe ho sab teek hai na.

Rajat just held her hands tight his eyes were moist, purvi could not guess him with his sudden reaction, she stood there with a puzzled face but she waited patiently to answer him, now he is with question it's better for him to explore himself, she looked him in eyes, he hugged her, in hug

Rajat(in wet tone): purvi tumlog muje chodkar nahi jaoungi na, mei tumlog ki bina jee nahi saktha

Purvi(confused and shocked): yeh kya keharaha hai rajat, hum apko chodkar kyun jaoungi aur tho aur jaoungi kahan. Aarvi tho apni papa ki bina ek pal bhi nahi jee sakthi

Rajat: agar wo sach jangai tho fir bhi meri aarvi muje utana hi pyar karegi jitna ab karthi hai, wo muje tab bhi apne papa manlungi…. Nahi mei nahi chata ki usse humare past ke baremei kuch bhi janle mei meri bachon ko kissi bhi kimat per khol nahi saktha (he said like a scared kid)

Purvi: aare rajat ap yeh sab kyun soch raha hai, hua kya hai, aarvi apki beti hai aur wo apko bahut pyar karthi hai. Iss sach ke alawa aur koi bhi sach nahi hai uski zindagi mei, ap yeh sab math sochiye (she wiped his tears)

Rajat: aarvi aur avi ka papa sirf mei hoon na, wo hak kissiko nahi desakthi mei

Purvi: haan aarvi aur avi ke papa sirf apho, apse wo huk koi bhi cheen nahi saktha tike (he shook his head like an innocent kid)

Purvi: ab ayiye aur sojayiye, patha nahi kya kya soch rahe hai ap, yeh sab apke dimag mei gussa kaise

She made him lie in bed she laid next to him, he just rolled off and came near her, hugged her she don't know how to react but she felt he needs her right now she felt good about comforting him, so she did not say anything and hugged him while caressing his hairs, he slept with a sweet innocent face

Purvi pov: laktha hai kuch tho hua hai aaj rajat ke sath nahi tho wo yeh sab sochongi kyun, kal poochthi hoon kya hua, (she saw rajat who sleeping in hug like a protected child) jho bhi hua rajat apko yeh sab soch kar darne ki koi zaroorath nahi hai, nahi hi bachon ki zindagi mei sachin tha aur rahega, I promise I will not let you to go through this insecure anymore.

Rajat pov: I am complete only because of you and our kids' purvi, I don't want to lose you people and I know I won't, yeh tho bagwan ki lak lak shukar hai ki purvi seductive se utne ke bath usko kuch yad nahi hoga, agar hua tho soch bhi nahi saktha mei

**Flashback: **

Rajat drew to destination the person called, it was a restaurant, he went in and his eyes scanned with in a moment he saw a person and went near and took a seat next, person looked him for few seconds while he can't meet the eyes

Person: kaise hi ho nonu

Rajat(with hesitation): mei tik hoon tarika, tum kaise ho, aur abhijeet sir ki sath kush hona

Tarika(shook her head): hmm kush hoon, tum batao tere zindagi ki baremei

Rajat(with a smile): muje kya mei bahut kush hoon, happy family man

Both had a smile but, had a bitter flashback.

During rajvi's marriage tarika were in London for seminar when she came india and know about rajvi's marriage she could not able to accept it, for no sister its possible to accept his brother married a widow women that too who does not has mental stability, so she went to delhi to meet his brother

Tarika: yeh sab kya hai nonu

Rajat: kya tarika, mei yahan bahut kush hoon

Tarika: acha kush, wo tum hoga, ghar ki kilaf shadi karke.

Rajat(irritate): plz tarika agar tum mujse mere biwi ya bachon ke bareme bath karne kaliye bulaya tho muje kuch nahi suna

Tarika: bus rajat, wo tumare bachon nahi hai samji, yeh baab hokar tum uss bachon ko kab tak bewakoof banatha raho gi, akir ek din ussko bathna hi padege ki sachin hai khoun tab kya hoga tumara

Rajat(in anger): bas tarika muje kuch nahi suna

Tarika: tab mei sirf kahenki kaha ki tum tumare bacho se door hoge tume itni takleef hotha hai, jab humare kya, ghar ki ek lotha beta se door hogay bus issliye ki wo apni dost ki madat karna chate ho, tum ek aise ladki ko aise shadi kiya jho shadi ke roop mei maanbhi nahi sakthe

[tarika and rajat were cousin and rajat is sole son to his family but he opposed his entire family and married purvi and came to delhi after his father's death he dint even had any contact with his family just for purvi]

Rajat: tarika tume patha hai humare situation kya tha, ab meri shadi hogai hum ateet ko badal nahi sakthe hai na

Tarika: aise kah rahi ho shadi hogay patha hai kitne sapne lekar baiti thi hum sab tere shadi ko lekar sab meeti mei rah gay, ab pooch rahi ho kya kar sakthe, meri bath mano nonu tum humare sath aajo, hum purvi ko bahut ache se doctor ke pass dekadengi sab kuch karengi usske tik honeki bus tum aajo nonu, tume usse chod de, tumari zindagi aise hone nahi desakthe, tume patha hai purvi ab maa nahi bansakthi, tumari ek aaolath be nahi desakthi ho, bath ko samjo meri bhai

Rajat: haan muje patha hai iss bachy ki bath purvi kabhi maa nahi bansakthi, per usski zaroorath bhi kya hai, jab hume 2 bachon hai thisra (3rd) kissliye

Tarika: pagal math banao rajat wo bachon tumari nahi hai, tum sirf usske baab jaise hai baab nahi samji, you are a stepfather, meri bath suno nonu tum purvi ko talak dedho, hum sab rahkar use achi kyal rakengi usse tik kardungi, usskaliye tumari zindagi ko barbad math karlo rajat, tume hi humare parwar ki ek lotha beta hai

This is enough for rajat, he lost his last bit of patience at the name of divorce with really high tone which he never used to his sister, he shouted at her in anger which made her shiver to the core

Rajat: enough tarika enough is enough, I can't hear anything against my wife and children now. Wo mere bachon hai aur yahi hai meri pariwar, muje nahi hi ek parwar ki awaishya hai nahi ek bachey ka. Plz ab akar purvi yeh sab suna na patha nahi kya halat hogi usski ab mei tumare samne hath jhood tha hoon muje koi bhi dekne kaliye nahi aya na bethar hoga, mei apni iss zindagi mei kush hoon

With this he left from there, which was the last meeting of this brother and sister, after that they just meet only today, tears filled both their eyes, rajat saw tarika's kid he felt happy to see his nephew whom he dint meet from birth, in this years rajat never meet his family as they still belief that purvi is at fault he don't want to take any risk of meeting his family by which purvi may feel bad, infact he never let any sort of memory which their past connected with…

Tarika: purvi kaise hai

Rajat: ab tak hai so rahi hai

Tarika let a sad smile as a doctor she can guess what might happen there, it made assured with a scratches in his hands which he tried to hide in full hand shirt, but his effort was unsuccessful, rajat played with tarika's son for some time but he got distracted by caretakers call and rushed to home after getting address about tarika's stay

Now why purvi hates abhijeet? What happen to her cid family?

**a/n I know bahut bakwas chapter tha but don't worry only very few chapters more I will finish the story now plz let me know your view about this story reviews must both negative and positive review were equally welcome**

**shabbu,kushimetha,aditi,guest,ananyagautam,anjalicid,krittika,sakshi,shzk,sachingirl,durgadahal,adk,bipana,duoangel,rukmini,cidians,shweta,shilpapatte1,subasresaha,crazyforpurvi,urvashi,priya: thank you all from deep of my heart thanks a lot if I let any name thanks for them also**

**signing of kattiy**


	9. Chapter 9

**HI FRIENDS NEXT CHAPTER OF ZINDAGI **

It was pleasant evening, purvi was in kitchen, rajat came home but surprisingly his house is too silent, he checked the date and time back to back to confirm whether it is Tuesday or he came before 6.30, no both were negative which clearly states that his second love and a baby girl in home, but how could this miracle happen, how could his house may so silent, usually his returning home looks more or less like a quiz bank as by the time his baby girls would crossed 1000 and above questions which makes his wife to sit in couch with hand in forehead and waiting for him to hand over his girl to him, or at least a never ending war between mother and a daughter witnessing by his innocent son as for whom the two ladies were in discussion many times it has been debate, a weird thought crossed his mind for a second Is that everything alright, he entered in to home directly reached kitchen with a sound of water its sure his wife is in her kitchen, he went near her in much possible and soft manner

Rajat: purvi!

Purvi (who is busy in cutting vegetables without even looking): rajat aagay ap, rukiye mei apkeliye chai lathi hoon (she moved but he held her wrist, she gave a look questioningly)

Rajat: aaj sab tik hai na, aarvi tik hai na

Purvi(casually): haan sab tik hai, wo bhi bilkul tik hai, ap ajaanak aise sawal poochthy kyun hai

Rajat: agar sab tik hai tho, fir ghar itni shant kaise, khahi tum usse kuch kaha tho nahi na

Purvi(irritated): dekiye muje apki ladli ko daatne se bhi aur baht zaroori kaam hothe hai, patha nahi kya hua school se anese aise kamre mei baiti huiye hai poocha tho koi jawab nahi issmei mei kya kar sakoon haan (she barked at him)

Rajat: acha! acha ab tum gussa math ho mei dektha hoon

Purvi: suniye! Wo mei (but he went from kitchen long before to reach his princess, purvi shook her head disappointedly) baab! Beti milkar muje pagal banathe hai, uff (she continued her left over work)

He went from kitchen made him fresh after changing in to tracks and t-shirt, he slightly sneak in kids' room, he saw avi in his desk engaged in his homework as usual nothing weird or surprising in it but surprise is his girl also sitting silently in her desk instead of finish all her homework which is decently arranged in her desk next to her, she is engaged in some thoughts rajat went as much as silent and left his baby from her desk from behind when aarvi saw herself in her father's arms she is beyond the world happily hugged him tight who have her in his arms as bridal style she hugged him from neck and this slight lift earned him a tight hug and lots of kisses from his baby girl, which is beyond from any happiness in this world, he tickled her while her innocent laugh filed the entire room. They heard a voice from down

Purvi: suniye! Bachon ko lekar neeche aarahi hai ya apki evening snacks skip karke directly dinner mei milthe hai? Decision is all yours (she said in sarcastic way)

Rajat looked aarvi, she looked back and moved down to have their evening refreshment, still aarvi in rajat's arms they went down laughing and tickling each other, avi simply followed them and jumped in to his mom's lap next moment he reached dining table were purvi already sipping her tea.

Purvi (kissed avi cheeks): meri sona homework finish hogaya?(avi shook head as yes) chalo ab dooth peelo (he gave a glass of milk which he started to drink)

Rajat and aarvi having their tea and milk respectively as usual rajat had a sip before she drink to check whether it is hot or not

Purvi: dekiye mei apki ladliko itni gharm dooth bhi nahi dethi hoon ki ap rooz usski temperature check karna pade (she said with pout)

Rajat (laughed): aare aise bath nahi hai purvi mei tho bus… meri ek lothise beti hai (he kissed her)

Purvi: ab rahne dijiye, (she smiled lightly) laktha hai puri duniya mei sirf apki hi beti hui hai aur kissiko nahi

Rajat: of course meri beti duniya mei sabse anmol hai (he hugged her all tight)

They had their refreshment with light chit-chat, then rajat moved to couch and switch on the tv were aarvi sat in his lap and rested her head in his chest hugged him in shoulder, she too watched tv while rajat caressed her hair softly , rajat was much busy in watching action film, while aarvi in her usual questioner manner

Aarvi: papa

Rajat(engaged in movie): hmm

Aarvi: **sautele baab** (step-father) kya hothe hai?

Rajat's heart skipped with the question, she is very sincere in her question, she is kid just throw a question casually but it had a wide impact, rajat choked without answer more than that why she want to know all these, where she learned such a words as they never used a such a harsh words in home and they were very much careful about the environment too. Meanwhile purvi too came there and looked aarvi questioningly

Aarvi(who looks in to her father's eyes directly): batao na papa sauthele baab kya hothe hai. Aur wo bahut bure hothe hai kya

Rajat (looked purvi who looked him back unhelpfully): beta sauthele baab be ek papa hothey hai, aur…(but he cut off by aarvi)

Aarvi(who adjusted and hugged him back): per papa tho bahut ache hothey hai apki tara, phir saulthele baab bura kyun hai

Rajat (panicked): nahi beta aise nahi hai sauthele baab be bahut ache hothe hai, aur wo apne bachon se bahut pyar bhi karthe hai (when she about to ask something purvi interpreted)

Purvi: wo saab chodo pehele yeh batao ap yeh word kahan se sika haan, yeh sab kissne kaha apko

Aarvi (little scared): sharma aunty ne bola school lunch time mei, meri class mei ek ladka tha jho school nahi aya, tabhi sharma aunty ne bola usske sauthele baab usse school ane nahi diya aur wo bahut bure hothe hai (she hugged her father tight while rajvi exchanged their glance)

Purvi: uss mrs:sharma ko mei chodungi nahi, patha nahi bachon ke samne kya kya bolthe hai wo aurat.(in very strict tone) dek aarvi sauthele baba bahut bad word hothe hai samji aur wo sab bath karneka ummar nahi hai teri, agar ek aur bar tum yeh word use karthe waqt meine suna tum deklo mei tume kya karungi (she threatened her) tum aaj ke bath kabhi nahi milungi mrs:sharma se samji

Aarvi eyes filled with tears she was scared because of her mother's angry face, in much wet tone shook her head in yes

Aarvi: I am sorry mamma muje patha nahi tha wo bad word hai, mei usse kabhi nahi use karungi I promise (she hid herself in his father's chest while rajvi looked each other, rajat carefully hugged her back and caressed her)

Rajat: aarvi beta, ithar dek papa ko (he held her face in his palm and wiped her tears which filled her little cute face) aise rothe nahi tike, ap papa ki achi bachi hai na phir kabhi ap aise word use math karna tike (in soft and consoling manner, aarvi shook head and hugged him back)

Rajat (to get his girls mood back and to lighten the surrounding): chal ab bahut hogay rona dona, hum apne nani pari ki aako mei hui aasu ko ek ice cream kaake compensate karthe hai, tike (he took her from his arms and made her to stand properly) chal ab ready hothe hai ice cream kaane chalne ki

Purvi: per ice cream tho ghar mei haina

Rajat: nahi hume wo ice cream nahi chaiye hume wo ice cream chayiye jho creamy world milthe hai bilkul taste aur yummy ice cream (with this he took aarvi in arms and stood from couch who hugged him with a smile in face)

Purvi: per rajat…(he did not listen her)

Rajat: jaldi aajo purvi hum late ho rahe hai

Purvi shook her head in disbelief and followed them to ice cream parlor, had an ice cream enjoyed an awesome moment but still purvi really worried about the impact on rajat with this question, she knows rajat just smiling in front of kids but he really feel a pain inside which he is hiding from others, then the day went as it is they had a dinner and purvi made kids to sleep came to room, she saw rajat lying in bed starting the ceiling fan, purvi saw him, she could guess the cyclone in his heart she don't want to dig it more, she decided to not raise the topic

She lied next to him, and turned to his side and made her hand to touch his fore head, he came out of trace with her touch and saw In to her eye she is really close to him, slightly moved her hands up running her fingers in hairs, he stared at her for few minute, she smiled at him and kissed in forehead, he looked in her eyes they were losing control on one another, he placed his hand on her cheeks, with some unknown spell slightly lift his head and reached to her lips, he gently pressed her lips gave a soft kiss and came down, in same magic she leaned forward and kissed him which he responded less than a second and they shared a passionate kiss a head they came to reality with the sound of cuckoo clock, they looked one another, purvi in quite hurry

Purvi: acha ab bahut rath hogay hum sona hai, chalo so jao

Rajat(held her wrist, she looked him): muje bhi sula de na (he asked in much cute tone which she could not resist)

Purvi(murmuring): do bachey ki baab hai per kud bache banjathe hai

Smile crept in her face to see him, who looks really cute and waiting for her answer, she shook her head for which he gave a wild smile place his head on lap and hugged her tightly from waist, which surprised her but still loved it, she caressed his head while patting him, she held the hand tight which she is patting and drifted in to deep sleep, while patting she herself went to sleep.

**On other side in hotel**

he sat in chair in room's balcony and just staring at sky, the scene he saw in shopping mall were flashing in his eyes. She is just like her mother, in all manor care, concern, love, affection, and attitude. The word she spoken to him repeating in his ears "_**har bar mei nahi hogi na"**_is the same words her mother also use when ever he got dressing up of his wound or back from any mission with hurt, he smiled himself, finally he saw her after 7 years his niece no she never been lesser then his own girl, he always dreamed about how she looks, she looked more cute and beautiful then he imagined just like her mother, he touched her yesterday which he longed for many years, to hear one word from her mouth, when they received expected news from her mother he was the one who jumped like anything, wanted her to be a girl just like her mother so that he can have two purvi in his life but now his fate is laughing at him as he waited for her birth impatiently wanted to hold her in his arms all his life today she don't even have idea who he could be, a tears escaped from his eyes, oh how he forgot her name, her mother named **aarvi **followed by him and along with hers, abhijeet's "A" purvi's "VI" binds together to form her name which is suggested by sachin as aarvi if it is girl and avi if it is boy which was now framed for the two. It's all his mistake he is the one who broken her in to pieces the trust his purvi had in life was squashed by him, he is not cursed, he is punished for his act which he done the pain which he gave to her, the angel of his life. The thoughts were crossed his mind mtching with the same speed of tears in pair of his eyes

**a/n : so flashback in next chapter I know I am testing you people's patience to the great extent, I am so sholly but in next chapter pakka promise, miss you will get soon I dint have enough time to write, and guys whoever thinking I hate tarika I like to share that I don't have any personal problem with her, everything will be revealed in further chapter.**

**I am feeling really bad about the less response if u people want me to end the story plz say in this chapter please I don't want your precious time to get waste in reading chapter and mine too for writing so plz let me know should I continue it or not**

**Guest,krittika,saraswathidahal,durgadahal,cidan,anayagautam,duoangel,chini,aaarvi,bipana,swetha,sanjanarothams,crazyforpurvi,shilpapattee1,kuttypapa:thank you so much for the encouragement friends and my sweet sisters**

**Abhirikafan: aare meri behena tum gussha math ho na, meine sirf hakikat dikaya re chal mei miss u may isski compensate karthi hoon**

**Shzk: thanks yar aise humesha muje encourage karne kaliye aur muje samajne kaliye, ummed rakthi hoon iss chap be pasand aye**

**Adk: sholly thoda jaladi mei update kiya na issliye I hope iss chap mei aise kuch na ho. Ty**

**Rajvi15: next chapter mei zaroor batadungi uss secrete ko plz ek aur chap wait kariye. Ty so much**

**Plz review**

**Signing of katiiy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi friends next chapter of zindagi here for you**

**In rajvi's room:**

Rajat sleeping in purvi's lap, she is also sleeping in same position, she was continuously disturbed by her sleep, in her dream, it's not a dream it's her past which never let her to enjoy her present life with peaceful satisfaction, more than anything how can a person who trusted her can do this to her, after all what is her mistake in all this, she just loved someone with whom she got married and before realizing the happiness of the life, not even spent full 2 years with him in marriage before it she lost him, then she got married again by the time not even a week passed with her husband's death

**Flashback**:

This was the time after rajvi got married and rajat went to delhi just to make all arrangements for purvi and kids and settle in his father's business there, it's quite large business as his father is one of the leading businessman, which is the much hated profession by this ex-cid officer and present owner of the large construction business and made everything ready including remodeling his big well-constructed high class haveli, because after his mother's death he never entered in that house he preferred to be in his government quarters, but now it's not the question of him, it's about his kids so decided and arranged everything which is the best for the three. But same time in Mumbai, purvi is the only witness for the incident except rajat, as still rajat's resignation is in progress his witness is not permitted as he is police officer, so which made purvi is the one to remind as a sole witness in the case, but because of her mental condition she was not qualified to be a witness,

**In bureau:**

Acp sir slapped the court order in his desk, with a fire in his eyes, everyone knows the reaction already as the matter in it was makes everyone's blood to boil

Acp: himmat kaise hai in log ko, muje kud order karneki mei apni bachchi ko pagal kaane bejdoon.

Freedy: sir! Issmei zaroor kissi department walon ki hath hona chayiye, warna aise petition court mei kaise jaa sakthe

Acp: haan freedy yeh kaam karne ki himmath sirf ek ko hai DCP chitrole, wahi ek hai humare gao per naamak chadene ki adat hai, uss admi ko mei chodunga nahi

While at the same time dcp entered in bureau but everyone's expectation turned in opposite as this man not entered with a victory smirk but with an anger and pain which reflected in his eyes and thrown the same court order in table

Dcp: jisski itni himmat yeh petition court mai submit karne wo yahi hai

Everyone looked confused as till now they thought it would be dcp but now it turned opposite, dcp walked to one by one, suddenly his eyes splashed on one, with a fiery eyes gave him a tight slap, which made everyone shiver including acp no one could not even in his bad dreams believe that he could do something like that, but this time dcp is not the same one he is really serious, dcp held his shirt collar with anger filled in his voice

Dcp: himmat kaise hui tume **abhijeet** ki iss petition ko court mei submit karneki, kya bigada hai uss bechari ne teri zindagi mei haan! bolo! [dcp's eyes filled with tears] wo meri beti jaise thi uss pagal kaane bejneki zimadari muje soop gay hai, patha hai uss duk ko kya kahathe hai, mei tume isskaliye kabhi maaf nahi karunga abhijeet kabhi nahi [with this he stormed out of bureau left other's with tear filled eyes]

Acp [left speechless]: tumne wo petition submit kiya abhijeet, per kyun tumne itni badi katam utaya

Abhijjeet: sir muje kuch math poochiye mei majboor hoon sir

Acp [with a heavy heart]: tike phir mei iss zinmadari ko tume soop tha hoon, tum kud jake usse pagal kaane(he stressed the word) tak chod kar aao

Abhijeet looked him his heart get shattered he never expected such vigorous punishment from him, he without further word moved from bureau with a heated eyes passed by everyone

**In purvi's house:**

The ward boys trying to drag her from her place, she is shouting like hell, she don't want to move anywhere, she sat next to sachin's photo by their pressure the diya and mala fell from his photo her hands still holding it, when she saw abhijeet there her eyes got the hope now none can harm her as she is with her brother, she hugged him tightly she is crying like anything

Purvi: dada dekiye na yeh sab muje meri sachin se alag kar rahe hai, muje kahi nahi jana ap kahiye na in sab ko muje yahan hi chod de, muje yahan aap sab ke sath rahana hai plz dada, (like a kid) mei achi bachi banungi , bilkul bath nahi karungi(she kept figure in her lips), kissi ko nahi sathaoungi, apse bilkil kuch bhi demand nahi karungi, aap ko bilkul pareshan nahi karungi, muje yahan chodne kaliye boliye dada

With this dcp could not control himself just stormed out of house his eyes filled with tears, abhijeet after made himself an emotionless creature removed her from hug and gave them to the two ward boys who treated the flower and sole daughter of entire family, who is princess of their heart, no one dared to talk with her in loud voice was treated by some unknown person like a stuff not a human her tears and crying voice filled abhijeet's ears till she reach the van, on other side purvi could not think her family can do this to her, her brother whom she tied raakhi every year can do this to her, is she that much bad, she is not fit to be in any ones life this is why sachin left her so soon, following by him every one leaving her alone, what is her mistake after all is she became widow which made her to stand in false end. They left her in some dark room of mental asylum

Purvi pov: meine kya kiya, agar kya mei sab pe booj bangayi hoon, muje yaha kyun chod kar gaye sab, jho bhai muje haar rakshabandan yeh wada kiya ki muje raksha karenge wo hi muje bhooj samjliye, agar aaj sachin hua tho yeh sab nahi hua hoga, mei kissiki pyar ki layak nahi hoon issliye bagwan ne sab ko jine mei pyar karthi hoon sab ko mujse cheenliye pehele papa, sachin aur meri dada bhi

**On other side in bureau**

Abhijeet sat in chair while no one was ready to have any chat with anyone it's not like a normal bureau as they lost the happiness of the bureau, the laugh of their heart, on the same time someone stormed inside the bureau with an anger stood in center of bureau, as no one able to stop him, he reached acp cabin

Acp(with guilt in eyes): rajat! Wo

Rajat: muje kuch nahi jaana hai sir, mei sirf yahan issliye ayi hoon ki reliving chart mei wo sign karna hai jho kud admit kiya hai(he stressed his each word) ho sakthe yeh paper sign karva digiye (he looked abhijeet with much hate)

Abhijeet stood there like an object with acp's order he came and signed in form, rajat was about to move abhijeet could not control his feelings, with much guilt in voice

Abhijeet: purvi kaise hai

Rajat: ab tak zinda hai! Kya kare uss bechari ab mar bhi nahi sakthi na bachche jho hai.

Each word pinched abhijeet's heart like a throne, he looked him with head down, while rajat about to move tarika entered inside

Abhijeet: rajat wo mei

Rajat: nahi sir issmei apka galati thodi na hai, galti tho mera hai meine chod kar gay usse yahan apke barose per jho mei nahi karna chayiye the.

Tarika: nonu meri bath suno, issmei abhijeet ki galati thodi nahi hai, purvi ki halat aise hai ki (cut off by rajat)

rajat: tume delhi mei hi kaha ki meri biwi bachon ki mamle mei door raho, (turn to abhijeet) ap apki behen ke barosa thood gay atleast meri behen ko tho dayan rakiye agar usske sath bhi aise kuch karne ki irada hai tho usse pehele muje ek phone kariye mei usse akar le chalunga, I hope uss mei apko koi takleef nahi hongi (abhijeet's eyes filled with tears, tarika could not stand with this)

tarika: bus nonu! Tum purvi kaliye abhijeet pe ungli utarahi ho, tum nahi bula na wo meri hone wale pathi hai

rajat: per tum bul chuki ho ki purvi meri pathni hai

tarika: haan tume ab uski siwai koi aur dikengi nahi hai na, ek ladiki kaliye tum abhijeet par insam lag rahe ho, tume kud patha nahi wo kab kya karke baiting as a doctor mei kud suggest karungi ki usse men…(before she could complete her sentence, she was stopped by a tight slap given by rajat, tarika looked him with an unbelievable look)

abhijeet(shouting): rajat! Himmat kaise hui tuje ki mere samne tarika pe hath utane ki

rajat: wo ab bhi sirf meri behen hai sir jisse mei kuch karneki kissi se permission nahi lena padthe hai, per ap jis per yeh sab kiya na usspe ap kuch karne se pehele mujse permission magna padtha hai, kyunki wo sirf ap ki behen nahi meri biwi hai, jisse ap kuch bhi decision lene se pehele mera permission lena padtha hai

He stormed from bureau while acp moved without a word, daya was in mission which made abhijeet to lose one more strength. But acp thanked internally if he would have been here, he is not sure what his reaction would be.

**Next day in bureau:**

No one is present in bureau as everyone were sad because court decided that sachin's death is accident of gas leakage but everyone one know it was pre planed murder. Abhijeet in phone

Abhijeet: jaise tu kaha meine sab kardiya, sachin's ki death ki saare proof mitadiya. Mere bath samjo ab mei isske alawa kuch nahi karsaktha

With this he turned around to see where purvi is standing in entrance looking him in such an unbelievable look, when abhijeet tried to say but she cut him

Purvi(broken): agar ap poocha hothe mei kud case wapas kardiya hothi, issmei apka imandar ko beejne ki zaroorath nahi padthe. Mei yahan issliye aya thi apse yeh batane ki mei ab ap pe booj nahi banaungi mei delhi jarahi hoon. Hosake ap muje yad kariye, per ab meri faisla badal chuki hoon apse ek binthi hai ki kabhi meri nazar mei math ayiye(shouted) nafrat karthi hoon apse! Nafrath karthi hoon

She was back from her dream with a jerk, and saw rajat in her lap, she was in full of sweet, she searched for water but without knowledge water can fell from her hands, with a sound rajat came from his sleep saw her in such condition, with worried tone

Rajat: purvi kya hua, tum tik tho hona

Purvi shook her head and looked him, felt his love for her in his eyes. Rajat gave her water which she drank it, rajat wiped her sweat in forehead, she held his hands, rajat looked her, he simply opened his arms and she hugged him, she felt good, she again wanted to believe in such things called trust, concern, and love. After she came to Delhi she lost her all hopes in these things, but now she wanted to believe in it once again.

Rajat: kuch bura sapna dekha kya

Purvi: bura sapna nahi meri bura ateet ko dekha, muje daar laktha hai rajat, zindagi mei jissi bhi pyar kiya aur chaha wo sab muje chod kar gay hai, ab sirf tu hi bachi hai, tu bhi muje chod kar gayi na mei maar…(she could not able to speak further rajat placed his hand in lips)

Rajat: plz purvi aise math kaho, mei apni jaan deneke bhi tayar hoon per tume kabhi nahi chod saktha, mei tumse alag nahi rahsaktha (he hugged her more, she smiled and slept in his chest while he caressing her hair both drifted in to sleep)

**Next day morning **

Rajat was the first one to get up saw purvi who is sleeping peacefully in his arms, he smiled and hugged her securely, the sunrays from window disturbed her, rajat woke up without disturbing her and stood in front of window, so that she can sleep peacefully, after very long time he saw her sleeping so peacefully, she looks so cute but his thoughts were disturbed by alarm. He cursed it but purvi's eyes rose up with the sound of clock. She looked him with a sweet smile, he smiled back, he sat next to her in much loving tone

Rajat: utgay tum, ab tabyat kaise hai

Purvi don't have any idea till now as her sleep made her so fresh, just with his question her wave of thoughts flashed her mind, she sat in bed till managed to smile and saw the clock its quite late she have to prepare breakfast and lunch and sent the kids to school also

Purvi: rajat! Laktha hai bahut late hogay, muje jaldi jaldi breakfast prepare karna hai, aur ap kadi kadi mujme kya dek rahi hai apko ready nahi hona hai kya, apko office nahi jana hai

Rajat(like a kid): purvi muje office nahi jana hai yar, kyun na aaj mei chuti leloon, bachon ko bhi, hum sab kahi bahar jathe hai na (he said with most innocent tone by holding her hand)

Purvi (jerked her hand): ji nahi, yeh kya chuti chuti laga rakha apne haan, aaj koi chuti nahi hai. Aaj kal bachon se zayada zid kar rahe hai rajat, chup chap kaam ko nikaliye

Rajat moved to freshen up with head down he looked sad, she felt bad as she was quite rude to him, she came to room with coffee saw him who came after bath with wet hair and he still sad, she saw him a smile crept in her face he is not less than any cute little kid, she came near him and took dry towel next to him and started to dry his hair, he just sat like an obedient kid with a sad face

Purvi: rajat!

Rajat: hmmm

Purvi: ab bhi gussa ho

Rajat: nahi

Purvi(held his face): agar gussa nahi tho shakal itni ulajihui kyun hai

Rajat: kuch nahi (she smiled to see him like this)

Purvi: acha aaj bachon ko bhi school half day hai agar ap chati hai tho ap kaam se jaldi aaja sakthi hai, phir dopair hum gumne jayege. (rajat face lit up)

Rajat: sach

Purvi(shook her head): haan sach, ab tho muskurayiye

She still drying his hair with much happiness rajat hugged her from waist all tight, she was shock at first but after seeing his excitement, a smile crept in her face, she placed a slight kiss in head

Rajat: mei abhi bachon se bathakar atha hoon, aur saare meetings ko bhi cancel kardetha hoon

He went from room with a smile, purvi looked him with an unknown smile lit up her face too to see him like this, and she shook her head in disbelief

Purvi pov: khon khasakthe hai inne dek kar ki yeh aaj delhi ki top most business tycoon mei ek hai, bachon jaise kush hojathe hai. Tum meri liye kya nahi kiya hai rajat, tumare sab kuch chod diya meri liye, tera parivar tera dream carrier sab kuch, aur meri liye ab businessman bangay jho tum kabhi nahi chatate.

While she engaged in thoughts he came to her and shook her from her trace of thoughts in hand motion asked her "_what happen_" for which she shook her head as nothing, then when he about to ask something, rajat received a call which made him serious once again

Rajat: purvi muje kuch zaroori kaam hai kya aaj bachon driver ke sath school jaa sakthe hai

Purvi(shook head): koi bath nahi mei kud un dono ko school chod detha hoon, waise muje kuch shopping bi karne hai

Rajat: acha tike, yeh lo mera credit card, tumari card mei kuch problem hai na. ab mei chaltha hoon, jaldi ajaounga bye (he placed a kiss in forehead and went from their after saying bye to kids)

**Rajat drove to destination:**

Where someone is already waiting for him, he went to him stood there silently.

Person: purvi kaise hai

Rajat: wo ab tik hai sir usske tabyat mei kaafi improvement hai, per wo ab bhi apse utni hi nafrat karthi hai jitni…

Abhijeet: muje patha hai wo bahut ziddi hai bilkul bachchi jaise (smile crept) mei yeh chata bhi nahi ki ussko sach pathana hai

Rajat: per kyun sir! Agar tarika muje uss din sach nahi bataya hotha mei bhi apko galat samjtha tha, jab yeh sare case solve hogay ap kyun nahi ussko sach batha nahi chata hai

Abhijeet: mei kya batao rajat agar ussko yeh patha chala ki mei usski jaan bachana kaliye yeh sab kiya, wo toot jayigi, patha hai rajat, jab mei sachin ki accident ki saare sabot collect karke court mei poochne wale the jab muje patha chala ki wo log purvi ki jaan ki peeche pade hai, uss samay muje meri behen ki jaan ki alawa aur kuch keemthi nahi raha, isliye mei uss petition ko court mei submit kiya kyun ki usse paagal kaane mei haar min protection hogi, iss bath muje aur acp sir ki alawa kissi ko nahi patha, usse pehele mei yeh jana chatata ki kya tum purvi ko apne guilt ke mare shadi kiya ya nahi issliye meine tarika ko tumare pass becha wo sab kane ko kaha, jab tum meri samne usspe haath hutaya tab muje yakin hogaya ki tum purvi se bahut pyar karthi ho issliye usse toorand delhi bej diya

Rajat: per sir aap usse sach bhi kaha sakthe the na

Abhijeet: tume usske halat janthe ho na rajat, agar mei usse sach batha diya hotha wo yeh kahengi ki usski jaan ki zayada mera duty zaroori hai, per uss waqt mei ek police officer nahi ek bhai hoon jisko apni behan ki jaan se zayada zaroori aur kuch nahi the. Phir uss Ramesh jho sachin kaliye boom plant kiya usska encounter kardiya humne, phir kahi bar meine purvi ko sach batane ko koshis kiya per wo meri bath sunekaliye tayar nahi the

Rajat: mei usse bath karthi hoon sir, wo meri bath zaroor sunogi

Abhijeet: nahi rahat tum aise kuch nahi karoungi, , agar wo such suna tho wo wapas Mumbai ana chaoungi jho mei nahi chata jiski wajase usske naya zindagi mei koi asar pade issliye. Mei sirf yeh chata hoon ki wo apni zindagi kushi se jeele, kabhi apni ateet pe na pade. Chaho uskeliye kitna badi kimat chukane pade, usske kushi se zayada humare zindagi mei kuch nahi hai

With this confession both rajat and abhijeet eyes filled with tears, they both looked one another, when rajat about to turn they were shocked to see the person standing in door

Finally over, now who is there in door, what happen when purvi came to know the truth can she accept rajat and move to her new life or she stay in her past itself

**a/n plz share ur opinion about this chapter, I hope everyone liked it, I don't want to show abhijeet as guilt for even one chapter if i maintained the screte my sisters were ready on line to kill me to show abhijeet like that why i did this as a self defendence to save my own life *wink* so I revealed everything in single chapter hope everyone liked it, if not plz let me know where I went wrong**

**I am really hurry today so can't thank u people individually so sorry for that, thanks for all who reviewed **

**Signing of katiiy**


	11. Chapter 11

**THE NEXT CHAPTER OF ZINDAGI**

Rajat and abhijeet stood in the place after they saw her, they don't know what next, the moment were frozen, she looked them blank, not with the any expression which made more difficult for them to read her mind, rajat really worried about her sudden realization of the fact, were as abhijeet worried about the consequences of the fact, both looked her with the mixed emotion of guilt and apology. Her eyes fixed only on one person, both were in dilemma about the next action but rajat eyes were fixed on her he was ready for her hyper reaction and planned for all worst possible, he don't want to give any chance for things to go out of hand, she just ran and hugged him as tight as possible, abhijeet were frozen his dreams came true all of sudden his beloved sister in his arms now for which he prayed for years, he was in state of shock that he could not even rise his arms to hug her back, he felt that he is the luckiest person in the world when he found rajat's grip in shoulder he realized it was a dream, she was still in door steps looking him. Before they could talk anything she ran from the place all the while crying, which made them panic and followed her, she just disappeared in the large garden, they were spread in to two which made them to track her less than the time.

She was in bench crying like anything, both looked her, rajat thanked god internally, while abhijeet took step forward to reach her, rajat reminded in his place, abhijeet slowly placed his hand in shoulder, she looked him with teary eyes, he were with trembling hands wiped it, purvi jerked his hand

Purvi: apne kyun kiya aisa, boliye apne aise kyun kiya, sirf muje bachane kaliye apne sabke samne apne apko bura dikaya, apne izzat, apne kaam, jaan kissko bhi parwa nahi kiya apne, sirf meriliye itne badi kurbani kyun diya apne, agar muje marne se hi ap apna duty nibapayega tho marne dethe muje (abhijeet placed his hand to stop her to talk further)

Abhijeet: tum hum sab ka jeevan ke muskurani ki waja hai purvi. tume kuch karne se pehele moth bhi hume samna karna padtha hai, do bara aise bath math karna. Tum jis halth mei thi tab tume apne apko self-defense karne ki halath mei nahi thi, mei tume do cops ki barose per kaise chod saktha hoon. Muje mere izzat ki zayada teri jaan parwa hai…

Purvi (hugged him tightly): muje patha hai ap muje kuch nukzaan nahi pooch sakthi, meri gussa sirf iss bath pe thi ki ap mujse sach chupaya

Abhijeet (smiled): agar mei sach boldiya hotha kya tum muje yeh sab karne detha

Purvi (like a kid nodded in no): kabhi nahi

Abhijeet hugged her so tightly, he felt complete after long time he is feeling the smoothness in his heart, he feels light as his burden which he carried for long time were no more, his sister in his arms, on other side rajat looking them with a sweet smile, he was relived as purvi was matured and accepted the fact it doesn't made any reverse effect on her which he is worried for, he was delighted to see the reunion of a brother and sister were as about his own, gripped tarika's hand who is also witnessing the scene and experience her own but in slanting vision as her head were rested in her bro's shoulder, she too missed her bro for long time it's also not less than any reunion for her, except the fact her bro doesn't had any hatred feeling on her all these days… then all the four sat and spent time in talking as the bro and sister had many things to share irrespective of time rajvi meet abhirika's boy and spent a quality time.

But these union were disturbed by the ringtone of his mobile which made all the three to look him up as his ringtone was his girls innocent voice which always gives him immerse strength, it goes like this "_papa phone uto na…_" with the ringtone everyone came to real world, purvi looked rajat questioningly, rajat looked her back with worried eyes, as now it's time for him to care about the call from his man-servant

Rajat: hello! Yes joseph is that everything is alright

Joseph: absolutely not sir! As situation is out of control now

Rajat: is on my girl's part

Joseph: yes sir! Ms:kumar seems really disappointed with you.

Rajat(smile): yup I knew, she is absolutely right from her view, okay we are reaching there in few min, by the way what about avi

Joseph: master: kumar is quite better, but he too looks gloomy form long time.

Rajat: okay we will reach there soon till then have an eye on the two, be sure about your voice I want it to be as much as clam, as possible until we returns

Joseph: sure sir! But please be here soon

Rajat(laughing): I know don't worry (the phone got disconnected)

Purvi: kya hua

Rajat: joseph really crying for help (worried)

Purvi (calmly): aarvi (rajat shook his head innocently in yes) iss mei kya karun, issliye kaha tha koi wada math kijiye usse, ab nahi nibapaya, gayi madam chead ki uppar, ab niche utnarne kaliye patha nahi kya kya nakurni karegi wo, bilkul aper gayi hai wo natunki karne mei

Rajat: aare tb galti mujpe hai tum usse kuyn daat rahi ho, meine bechari ko wada kiya mei usse bhar lejaonga, ab mei nahi gaya tho wo duk hongi na issmei bhi tum usse kyun suna rahi ho

Purvi: tho kud jaake mana ligiye usse, waise avi kaise hai

Rajat: wo bhi mood off hai

Purvi: hogay na satya naash, issliye kaha meine apse bachon ko pamper math kiya karo, meri sunthe kahan hai ap bus apne manmani

Rajat: purvi mei ab bachon leke tension mei hoon, tum ulta muje sunathi hai, ab kuch tho batao mei kya karun ab

Purvi: ab kya kare chaliye ghar chalke dekthe hai aaj kisske bharat nikala apki ladli ne

Abhirika just looking the two while suppressing there laugh, the kid in tarika's hand looking the two confusingly were as abhirika enjoying the fight, abhijeet looked his too matured sister, who is much responsible now as the one who they gave to rajat was their innocent barbie doll who is a kid, but here there were a matured lady who is taking lesson to her husband about pampering kids, isn't strange, he looked her amusingly and thought how time runs. He came back from thoughts

Rajat: sir kya ab hum chale

Abhijeet: haan kyun nahi

Purvi: tho yahan kadi kya kar rahi hai chaliye na

Abhijeet: aare mei kahan chalon

Purvi(like a kid): humara ghar, aare ab bhi ap mujpe gussa ho

Abhijeet: nahi tho mei tumse gussa kaise honga

Purvi: phir ap meri sath waqt batana nahi chati, apko aarvi aur avi se nahi milna hai, bus ab chup chap meri sath chaliye apka tour katam hone tak ap wahan rukege meri sath (she hugged him)

Abhijeet(laughing): tum jitney bhi badlo teri hokum deneki aadat nahi badli, (he throw a look to tarika who shook her head as approval)

Rajat: sir ap chita math kijiye tarika ko wo ghar bahut pasand hai

Tarika(excited): yanike nonu tum ab "_kush nivas_" mei ho, yaneki chachi ka ghar

Rajat: excuse me, mei mera ghar mei na hokar aur kahan honga

Tarika: per tum tho….(she stopped)

Abhijeet: kya bath hai tarika

Tarika: abhijeet, wo rajat ki ghar meri sab se fav jaga hai kyunki wahi mei apni bachpan bataya tha meri chachi yaneki rajat ki maa ke sath, per jab chachi hume chodkar gayi thi tabse rajat uss ghar kabhi nahi gaya,(realizing situation) per ab mei bahut kush hoon mei phir se wahan jaoungi

All the four laughed, and then they packed all their stuff and moved to rajvi's mansion, the little kid slept by that time, he is only six years old, a year lesser then avi, they drove off to the place, while entering in home, rajat parked his car, asked the servant to shift abhirika's things to guest room. On the way they meet driver who is really sad, the same follows with all other servants like Gardner, cook ect..,

Abhijeet: aare yeh sab ithni duk kyn hai

Purvi: issliye kyunki maharani ki mood karab hai, sirf yeh sab ka nahi aarvi ki papa ko bhi ab mood off hojayega (abhijeet passed a look to rajat yes purvi was right he seems so sad, which made abhijeet to laugh) dada! Yeh tho sirf shruvat hai dekthe jayiye kya kya tamasha hone wale hai yahan

Rajvi entered in to home along with abhirika as the kids were really sad, so they asked abhirika to fresh up. Until they console the kids, they nodded as yes and went to fresh up, rajvi entered in to the room, avi saw them his face was glowed and hugged his mother as tight as possible, purvi took him in her arms, aarvi who not even ready to look them as she is really sad and angry just murmured

Aarvi(murmuring): itni der aise bola ki dida mei bhi mommy papa se gussa hoon per jab ek bar maa ko dekliya dek aise chapak liya jaise kuch bhi nahi hua hmpf… "_vibishan kahika_" (rajvi smiled at her murmur)

Avi: mummy ap kahan gayi patha hai mei aur dida kitni excited thi outing ko lekar, per school se akar dekha ap yahan thi hi nahi (his voice clearly expressed his disappointment which made purvi too sad, as it is her son, he won't do much drama once he said it he really mean it, purvi with much composed voice)

Purvi: aww meri sona, wo mummy ko kuch zaroori kaam aya na issliye gayi thi, per mummy apko ek usse bhi bade surprise lekar ayi hoon apkeliye. Usse pehele ap yeh batao meri sona kuch kaaya kya?

Avi: haan mummy meine sandwich kaya per dida kuch nahi kaaya. (he said pointing her sister who lie in her bed with angry face)

Purvi: per kyun nahi kaaya apki dida

Avi: wo gussa mei hai na

Purvi: acha phir waise hi rahne do, jab bhook lagi wo kud ayega kaane

Aarvi's anger raised more to see her mother's reaction, purvi dint even seems care about her hunger strike, she looked her with anger filled but the look doesn't make any impact on her mother, while rajat seems much worried about the little girl lying in bed

Rajat (little anger): purvi yeh kya hai, bachchi gussa mei kuch kaaya tak nahi, tum usse aur gussa kyun dilathi ho haan, tum plz rahene do mei kud mana letha hoon usse, tum jao aur kuch banalo kaane kaliye

Purvi shook her head, she knows well about these two, now their drama started, she always used to warn rajat don't pamper kids lot, but when he is a father there is nothing in this world seems important then his girl smile he can do anything for her, purvi took avi and moved from room leaving the two alone, rajat took a baby step towards his girl, where as she not even ready to look him up, she gently sobs by hiding her face in pillow, rajat looked her, she just looks like her mother even in anger she takes her body language, with a smile touched her shoulder, but she jerked him with an angry growl

Rajat: princess!(no reaction from her, rajat tried once more) aarvi!

Aarvi: muje kissi se kuch bath nahi karna, sab ko apne kaam zaroori hai, aarvi ko lekar parwa karne kaliye kissi ko bhi time nahi hai, no one loves aarvi, papa bhi nahi

Rajat: baby aise nahi hai, papa loves you lot, ap tho meri princess hai na

Aarvi: nahi aarvi papa ki princess agar aarvi papa ki princess hothi tho, papa kabhi aarvi ko diya hua promise break nahi karthe

Rajat(kneeling in front of her bed): aise nahi hai baby, bus kuch kaam agay the, issliye mei aur mommy jaana pada, hum ek kaam karthe hai, kal papa chutti lethe hai aur puri din aarvi aur papa aur koi nahi. How it sounds? Isn't it perfect

Aarvi (turned and looked him): no it is not, what if papa break that promise too…

Rajat: no definitely not

Aarvi: papa aarvi ko kabhi chodkar nahi jaogi na patha hai aarvi ko kitna bura laga, shama aunty ne kaha ki uss sautele baab(step father) meri classmate ko chod kar usske mommy ko lekar chaligay, jab wo school se ghar aya do no wahan nahi hai, jab mei ghar aya ap bhi nahi the yaha, muje laga ap bhi muje chod kar chali gay, patha hai mei kitne daar gayi

She expressed her sadness to him but it made him devastated, he left without any word, looked her with teary eyes, this was the fear he crossing all these days, she is kid, she don't know what he is going throw her question, she just expressed her fear to him, which made a heavy pain, same time purvi came in she looked both of them, with rajat's eyes she got how much hurt he is, purvi in really strict tone

Purvi: aarvi! Meine tumse already kaha tum mrs:sharma se kabhi nahi milega, aur yeh sab kya hai haan, meine tume already kaha ki tum iss bath ko kabhi nahi lekar ayigi.

Aarvi: mommy meine tho

Purvi: chup bilkul chup, agar wo sab dusorn ko sath hua yeh zaroori nahi wo sab teri sath bhi hojay samje, can't you see how much you have hurt your papa, tum badi hochuki ho samji, you have to think twice what you trying to mean

Aarvi with head down, yes her mom is right her papa loves her lot, then why he will do something which may hurt her, her eyes turned toward her papa who were looking outside the window, she felt sad because her papa is sad, she could not guess the exact situation but she is sure its because of her, she went near him, stood in the dressing table chair to reach her papa's height, still she couldn't but she reached height of his chest, its enough for her to wipe his father's tears, rajat came back from his trail of thoughts after the touch of his baby girl, he looked her, who is holding her ears in sort of apology

Aarvi: did aarvi hurt you? I am sorry papa, aarvi kabhi aise nahi poochegi apse (she kept her hand in throat) pakka promise, aarvi ko patha hai papa loves me lot, please papa don't be sad na aarvi ko bura lagtha hai

Rajat just pulled her in tight hug, he feels light with a hug of a girl, whatever his girl has magic with her, he feels comfy in it

Rajat: no baby! You dint hurt me, my baby girl don't need to worry as papa's life is bind on you, hum aarvi ki bina rah nahi sakthe, aarvi tho papa ki jaan hai na(he hugged her tight, with a smile)

**Finally hogaya, I hope yeh reunion apko pasand hai , if you don't then let me know, now what happen when the kids came to know about their new relations, who were in dark all these years, when will purvi meet her family, lets see in next chapter. i dint have enough time to recheck sorry for the mistakes**

**Guys this story here after focus on the love of father and daughter, how society see this beautiful bind which tagged with a word "step" and rajvi confess **

**Bipana,kitty,cracresta,prasanti,duoangel,guest,palak96,adk,crazyforpurvi,shzk,cidan,shweta,sanjanarothams,rajvifan2,shilpapatte1,kat,saraswatidahal: thanks a lot for your continues support guys I am not going to care about the reviews as I will continue for you people thank you so much**

**Signing of katiiy **


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY GUYS NEXT CHAPTER OF ZINDAGI**

Rajat and aarvi came to their normal zone, rajat took aarvi and made her change as his princess was angry that she dint even change her school uniform skirt of biscuit brown and white shirt, which obviously rajat did and made her to wear pink track pant and light blue with white tops, settled her hair in pony, made her to sit in lap in front of dressing table, her papa just making her hair tie and applying her mosquito repellent cream, and giving her regular vitamin tablet along with syrup but there is nothing abnormal in it, it's his daily routine but still she feels something, as his father want to talk to her about something what it is, this is the only question which made her look quite confused, rajat engaged in thoughts how will he convince her about the new relations what will he say about this relations who were new to her, she don't know anything about their past life or any truth that she have lot of people other than her parents who loves her lot, how will she react after knowing her past, his thoughts were disturbed by his angel's voice

Aarvi: papa! Ap kuch kahana hai

Rajat looked her surprised she is just a duplicate of her mother who can get people's mind just by looking their eyes a smile crept in him, he placed a kiss in her cheeks, now she is sure her papa want to say something as this is how she earn this unexpected kiss, when she steal words from her papa's heart, she waited to let her papa speak

Rajat: wo aarvi beta! Mei apse kuch batana chati hoon… mera matlab… kissi se milvana chati hoon

Aarvi: kiss se papa

Rajat: apki mama se

Aarvi(confused): mama?

Rajat: haan beta apke mama, wo apko milne kaliye Mumbai se aya hai

Aarvi: per aarvi ko uske barame pehele bataya kyun nahi papa! Wo aarvi se itni dino se milne kyun nahi aya

This question's answer was very long and dark past of their life which he decided to hide it throughout the life, succeed till date here after left it in the hand of god to take care about the responsibility, still he decided to convince her

Rajat: wo beta, apki mama aur mumma ke peech kuch misunderstanding tha jho ab tik hogaya, ab hum sirf mama nahi mami aur unki chota beta ko bhi milungi

Aarvi: acha!

Rajat: haan kya ap tayar hai unse milne

aarvi shook her head, rajat took her to drawing room where everyone is present, avi sat there and answering the question which tarika asking, abhijeet eyes were not resting as his eyes weaving, want to see only one, his angel his eyes search got his result she came down, she is in rajat's arms, they came down with a great discussion, abhijeet lips curved in smile, she just looks like her mother, he pinched himself as she looks just like little purvi who was in her father's arms, same to same no difference, the only think is the period of years, finally rajat came and try to make her stand in ground but she don't want to get down from her father's arms, she looked him which he got and took her in arms, purvi shook her head disappointedly

purvi: aarvi yeh kya hai papa ki goadh se neeche utaro aur rajat ap usse utarayiye (aarvi looked rajat, who tried to say something)

rajat: per purvi

purvi: meine kaha utariye… abhi… (With this both got alert and he left her in ground, abhrika looked her in disbelief as they never know this strict mother till date)

aarvi looked abhijeet, abhijeet looked her back, her eyes twinkled, she splashed her eyes with a cute smile, her pony, tracks and shirt left him speechless she just looks like purvi in her 10 years, the same boldness, attitude, father's pet and of course controlled only by mother's word, aarvi saw him she got him who it is

aarvi: papa! Yeh uncle tho hume shopping mall mei milethe na, tho yahi meri "_mama_" hai

abhijeet eyes were wet lightly "_**mama**_" it is the word which he wanted to hear all these years, his smile indicated the true happiness which lost in his face for all this years, tarika felt complete with the smile where as purvi's eyes too got wet, abhijeet kneeled in front of her, held in arms kissed her cheeks, immediately she wiped her cheeks which made him laugh

abhijeet(to rajat): bilkul purvi jaise karthi hai yeh (rajat shook his head and smiled)

aarvi: papa ne bataya mumma apse gussa hai, ap chinta math karyiye, mumma bahut jaldi mafi kardengi, wo aarvi ko bhi humesha maaf kardethi hai (abhijeet purvi looked each other with a smile in their face)

Then all sat and had chit chat, in all this time aarvi never get apart from rajat for single minute, she just settled in lap and engaged in her video game, whereas rajat talking with abhrika while caressing aarvi's head, abhrika saw them as well as purvi from kitchen a smile crept in all faces while she hugged him tight, rubbing her eyes, rajat got that she feels sleepy

Rajat: meri princess ko neend arahi hai? Acha phir mobile yahan do aur hum kaane chalet hai

While purvi called everyone for dinner, all settled in dining table. Started to have dinner

Tarika: kaana bahut acha hai kisne banaya?

Purvi(chuckling): yeh kya bath hai meri ghar hai phir kaana bhi mei hi banoungi na

Abhirika (in shock): kyaaaa tum…

Purvi: haan mei (aarvi looked them confusingly)

Abhijeet: purvi! Tum itne ache kaana banathi ho muje aaj hi pata chala, agar acp sir aur daya ko patha chala na wo tho kushi mei pagal hojayege

Aarvi: acp sir aur daya koun hai?

Abhijeet: wo apki nana ji aur chota mama hai beta

Aarvi: acha phir wo nahi ayi aarvi ko milne?

Abhijeet(smile): wo kya haina, wo log kaam mei busy rahthe hai issliye time nahi milraha hai, tho kya hua aarvi chalege na Mumbai sab ko milne kaliye

With a name of Mumbai, the glow in purvi's eyes got vanished, her face lost the shade, the smile in her lips got disappeared, which got noticed by rajat, he too change the topic

Rajat: aare aarvi apne sirf ek hi chapatti kaya chalo jaldi jaldi vegetables bhi kaalo(with the name of vegetables aarvi made a face, purvi in strict tone)

Purvi: aarvi! No bahane, puri ki puri sabjiya kaana hai tume, aaj kuch shaitani kiya ya fir teri vegetables hath pair aakar apni papa ki plate mei chala gaya na tho deklo… baab beti donoko kal karila ki juice peela dungi samji (she threatened)

Rajat: aare meine kya kiya (all innocently)

Purvi: aap rahne degiye, ap hi begad thi hai isse, apki wajase yeh koi bhi sabze teek se nahi kaarahi hai

Rajat: nahi nahi aaj meri bachchi saareki saare kaya jayegi tum dekna

(he took spoon and fed her vegetables, which she eat unwillingly, rajat who just to make her happy without purvi's notice eat some spoon of vegetable who got red handed purvi gave a glare to him, with which rajat looked like kid got in front of mother searching reason or place to hide himself abhirika played an audience role, avi who hugged purvi from back locked her neck)

Purvi: yeh kya hai haan, abhi abhi meine kaha poori sabji usse kaana hai phir yeh kya hai (aarvi and rajat looked each other)

Aavi(so cutely): kya hai (same as his mother, rajat and aarvi glaring him who chuckled just repeating her last words)

Purvi: aarvi tum tho zaroor punishment buhat ni hi padega, kal subha early morning 100 pushups (rajat initiated something which cut off by her) mei kud count karungi, I don't want any further discussion (aarvi with head down shook her head)

Rajat(with muscular authority tone): purvi… (purvi who glared him with a same tone)

Purvi: kya hai (rajat immediately changed in to puppy with her commanding tone and much soft more than whispering tone)

Rajat: agar tum chati ho tho mei kardunga na pushups

Purvi: yeh kiss kyal mei raha ap ki punishment sirf aarvi ki hai, ap bhi subha subha jakar pushup kariye apni ladli ke sath, muje koi objection nahi hai per pushup mei koi compromise nahi aarvi karna hi padega

Avi(so cutely): padega…(rajat and avi shook the head while glaring at avi who is much busy in kissing purvi)

Purvi: baab beti dono muje pagal banathe hai (abhrika chuckled)

Tarika: purvi meine kabhi soocha nahi ki tum bachon ke saath strict raha sakthi hai, aare tum tho bacho ko daatne ke door unse uchi awaz mei bhi bath nahi karthin haina

Purvi(with sad smile): wo purvi tho ab nahi raha(abhijeet and rajat looked her pain filled eyes after realizing situation) aare mei ne kab chilane chatai yeh tho apki bhai aur unki beti ki kamal hai har waqt aise kuch karke daat nahi kaaya na aram ki neend nahi ayiga in dono ko

rajat and aarvi looked head down while abhrika laughed hard, still all the elders knows the pain which her eyes try to hide, then purvi took avi along with abhrika's son, made them sleep in kids room, while aarvi slept in her father's arms on the while talking, locking her arms and hiding herself in father's chest holding the main finger of rajat so tightly

abhijeet: aare yeh tho bilkul purvi jaise sothe hai, (rajat smiled by placing kiss in head)

Rajat: kya sir purvi bachmen mei bhi aise hi sothi thi kya

Abhijeet: bachmen mei kya matlab wo abhi bhi…(rajat shook his head)

Rajat: kabhi bahut dargayi tho meri ungli pakad kar sothi hai (a smile crept in his face)

Abhijeet: haan rajat wo purvi papa ki ladli hai so humesha uske sath hi rahegi wo, kitna bhi waqt hui papa ko deke bina neend nahi athi patha hai, jab sir koi kaam pe jathi thi na kitni mushkil se solthe hai hum isse (a smile filled his lips as the past breezed him)

Rajat kissed his girl, same time purvi came from room smiling

Purvi: wo tho hai ap aur bhai ne bahut chocolates bhi lathe hai meri liye bahut maza ayega, per dada isse(showing aarvi) compare karun mei kafi bether hai, patha hai ek din rajat nahi hai isske sath, ghar ko ulta kardengi yeh meri bath bhi nahi sunthi, bus papa chayiye aur koi nahi

Rajat: haan papa ki beti jho hai

Purvi(making face): patha hai muje… patha hai dada jab yeh 5 saal mei the rajat business silsle mei australia jaan pada, yeh unplanned tour tha, so muje batha kar chale gayi yeh, jab maharani ghar aya tab tho tik tha meri sath keali, HW kiya, per jab rath hogay isse patha chala papa ghar nahi aya, bus tab rone shuru kiya… koi bhi isse shant nahi karpaya, roo roo kar bimar padagi, hospitalized hogay… koi bhi treatment effect nahi horahe the…

Abhijeet(little tensed): phir kya hua

Purvi: meine inne call karke bola situation ko, yeh meeting chod kar yaha agay, bus ek bar apni papa ki awaz suni madam ne utakar baitgay 6 gante mei puri fever utargay… per hum 10 din hospital rahana pada

Abhijeet(confusingly): per kyun

Purvi: rajat kaliye….aarvi ko oxygen mask mei dekar uski papa ko bhukar agay tha jho utarahi nahi tha (purvi looked in corner of eyes, abhijeet busted in to laugh)

Rajat(little embraced): sir patha hai meri bachi jho muje dekar kud kar meri pass ayegi aur ek min mei hazar sawal poochthi thi, usse aise bina conscious dekar mera dil ruk gaya, agar purvi pehele hi bataya hotha mei thoranth wapas agay hotha yeh sab nahi hua hoga (he pouted)

Purvi: acha… acha ap phir shuru math hui hai… patha hai dada yeh tho mujse bath hi nahi kiya ek mehne tak, issliye ki mei usse pehele hi nahi bataya, per mei kya karon wo tho bhaut zaroori meeting tha jiskeliye yeh puri 6 mehene mehneth kii…

Rajat: tho kya hua koi bhi meeting apni bachi se zayada zaroori nahi hoga na, per sir apki behen bahut hi ziddi hai, jab tak mera meeting katam nahi hui muje ek mail bhi nahi chodi yeh (abhijeet smiled at them)

Purvi: haan haan kitni baar sorry bola isskaliye(she said so innocently, smile crept in both rajat and abhijeet's face to see her)

Rajat: acha ab mei isse room mei sulakar athi hoon (he took her in arms so carefully, so elegant just like a flower went to kid's room)

Purvi: suniye ap apni beti ki sulaneki chakar mei dusron bacho ko utayega math (she said with giggling while he shoot a look and moved to room) beti ki mamle mei bilkul buddu hai yeh, phir yeh kabhi nahi gaya apni beti ko akele chod kar

Abhijeet: kya? Isska matlab rajat desh ke bahar nahi gaya

Purvi: meine aise kab kaha peechele mehene hi Singapore se wapas aya

Abhijeet: phir aarvi?

Purvi: meri kehena ka matlab yeh hai ki wo akle bahar jaana chod diya…. kahi bhi bahar gaye kissi be desh ko, apni beti ko bhi sath lekar jaathe hai yeh (with a sign) patha nahi kaam karne jaa rahe hai ya fir apni beti ko gumana lekar jaa rahe hai. Beti ko bahut pyar karthe hai

Abhijeet(immediately by looking her eyes): aur uski maa ko bhi

Which made purvi speechless, she just looked him without any answer, lowering head, abhijeet looked her for answer she just gave a light lifeless smile to him.

Abhijeet: mana ki mei tume bahut saal ke bath milrahi hoon isska matlab yeh nahi hai ki meri pari mujse kuch chupa sakthi hai (purvi looked him surprise, same time rajat and tarika came so they decided to post the topic for now)

Rajat: acha laktha hai bahut late hogay hume sone jaane hai

Purvi: itni jaldi kyun

Rajat: aare tum tho kal punishment diya na utane jho padega, waise aarvi ko utna asani kaam thodi na hai, agar tum usse subha subha chilla liya tho bachi ki mood karab hojayegi (purvi signed and shook her head in disbelief)

Purvi: ap kabhi sudrengi nahi, (by then abhirika too moved to guest room) chaliye hum bhi chalthe hai

Rajat: jii chaliye

**IN RAJVI'S ROOM**

Rajat looking purvi who just changed in night suit and sat in front of mirror while combing her hair, he looked her constantly while she throw a look back to him

Purvi: kya hua rajat? Aise kya dek rahi ho

Rajat: kuch… kuch nahi hai… yeh purvi itni din kahan the?

Purvi(confused): kya matlab

Rajat who came near her, rested his hand in her shoulder rested his head in her head, gave a cute smile while purvi smiled nervously

Rajat: tum muskurate hui bahut cute lakthi ho, iss muskurath ko mei bahut miss kiya.

Purvi(excitedly): haan meri bhai jho agay kush hona tho bantha hai na (rajat frowned and moved little far)

Rajat: tho bhai ane mei hi kushi hai mei jho itni saal se hoon mera jho kya (purvi smiled to see him who looks like angry kid went near him held his face in palm)

Purvi: awww… meri rajat ap hi sab kuch hai, meri aur meri bachon ka sahara agar ap nahi tho patha nahi ab mei (he stopped her by placing his hand)

Rajat: plz purvi… (He locked her lips she responded back they lost in each other no idea what they are doing, but enjoying it, rajat came down to her neck she showed better view while caressing his hair, with a loud thunder they came to reality, purvi realized what she did, rajat too, there were an akward silence between them)

Rajat: purvi mei…

But she started to cry, she don't know why but her eyes filled with tears and moved from the room, while rajat sat in bed with thud with little moist eyes)

**a/n: kya hoga ab rajvi ek hoge… ya fir kuch aur dekthe hai…. I hope yeh chapter apko pasand aye nahi tho plz let me know which u don't like…**

**shzk,guest,palak96,subhasresaha,bipana,aru,rajvigirl,kitty,crazyforpurvi,adk,piu,sanjanarothams,cidans,shweta,kushimetha,duoangel,shilpapatte1,rajvifan2,anushkakapoor: thank u so much for ur continuous support guys love u lottttttttttttttt**

**signing of katiiy**


	13. Chapter 13

**HI FRIENDS NEXT CHAPTER OF ZINDAGI**

Purvi ran from the room, she sat in the swing in lawn, her eyes were filled with tears, she don't know what happened to her, why she lost her control, rajat were her best friend but today she feels something more between them, the feel can't describe with words, how can she do it, when she belongs to sachin, what is happening with her, she likes rajat from the beginning as a friend, as father of her kids, as husband he is perfect gentleman but she never thought she can fall in love with him, after she recovered from her nervous weakness, she advised rajat many time to get marry someone else, but he completely refused her idea, he fulfilled all duties as father and husband without any chance to complaint, without any expectation, he never took advantage of the situation from any side, but today the feel is different, her heart telling something new, she feels something more than friendship for him, what is the name of feeling, is she fall in love second time but how? love can happen only once, which already got finished for her, she lost him years ago, then what is the new feeling to be named…

Her thoughts were clustering in her as same as tears in her eyes, she is thinking deep about all the events from the beginning this happens not today her feelings were for months, their first kiss, his consoling hug, soothing comfort, how he came and lied in her lap all the images crossed her mind, while a soft hand pressed her shoulder, she turned to see the person, she is shocked and surprised to see him now at this time

Person: zayda socho math purvi… tume pyar hogaya hai

She is surprised how can he know about her cyclone in heart, how can he read her eyes in every situation, rushing of time is not at all a thing to them, till date no one can read her heart like he does, he with simple smile find her solution to all her problem, she laughed yes nothing can hide from him, they no need the power of words to explain the feeling or situation

Purvi: dada… wo kaise hosaktha hai… muje aur pyar…

Abhijeet: kyun nahi hosakthi hai… jab tume 8 saal pehele sachin se hua hai, tume ek aur bar pyar hua hai itni din ki bath… bus teri deemag yeh bath maneki tayar nahi hai

Purvi: per pyar ek bar hi hosakthe hai na, jho muje ab kaise

Abhijeet(wearing same calm expression): yeh kiss duniya ki niyam hai ki pyar sirf ek bar hosaktha hai… yeh dil ki kaam hai pari usse uske pass chodtho, usse patha hai pyar kissi se, kab, kaise hona hai… acha ek bath batao tum aarvi aur avi ko pyar karthi hai na (she shook her head) unse pyar karsakthi ho fir rajat se kyun nahi… do bara pyar hone mei pyar ki hamiyat kabhi kami nahi hothi hai purvi… apni dil ko dusra moka dho… wo kabhi galat nahi karsakthi…

She looked him surprised he is right, she should accept rajat now who did lot to her, now she should return him his favor with her love, and she should accept him, her brother is right. While abhijeet continued

Abhijeet: rajat tumariliye chahe se zayada intuzar kardiya purvi, ab ussko usski pyar dedho jisski wo kabhil hai… usse aarvi ki papa se apni pathi ki roop pe swikar karne ka waqt agay hai… jao purvi apni pyar ko apna banalo. Qubool kardo apni pyar ko

Purvi smiled at him, while with a smile he shook his head as an assurance, gave a thumbs up… she moved slowly to their room, yes from now it's their room, she is now ready to share everything with the person in the room, who waits her for long just gave enough space and time for her, now his waiting got the result, she moved in with a smile and nervous but it's for happiness, she moved in saw rajat who sat with guilty eyes, when he saw her, he just came near purvi, before she could say anything he rushed

Rajat (in rush): I am sorry purvi… patha nahi yeh galati mujse kaise hui… mei ek min kaliye apne apko koliya… mei promise karthi hoon mei kabhi aise nahi karungi jisse tume duk poonchaga (he held her hand) plz purvi muje chod kar math chali jao tum aur bachon ke bina mei mar…

He could not continue it as she blocked her lips with him, with one kiss she conveyed many things, but he just stood there like a statue not even ready to kiss her back, he don't know what's happening there, is he having any dream no it's not looking like a dream it seems real as he can see the pain her teeth creates in his lip… she left him in few minutes, he looked her blank while she blushed, her cheeks turned pink, she held her face in palms

Purvi: ab hi humara zindagi shuru hua hai rajat… ab marne ka bath mat karo… mujme dusri bar apni pyar kolneki himat nahi hai (He looked her in shock) ab mei puri tara se tumare hone ki tayar hoon rajat, kya tum muje apna banaloge (she looked him in question eyes, but her prince was speechless, he was unable to accept the fact that his years of waiting got over just in a moment)

He hugged her all tight no question or answer raising in his mind, his love is in arms now and she is ready to accept his love for her, nothing can make the moment more special then this facts, he looked her in eyes she blushed and hid in his chest, he loved the feel, gave a kiss in forehead and took her in arms and placed her in their bed, she looked him in eyes

Rajat (with hesitation): if you want we can take this slowly… tum ache se sochlo… humse koi galati na hojay

Purvi: tume apne pyar ko apna na galti laktha hai… mei jho sochna hai jitna soch na hai sab soch liya… mei tayar hoon (she looked determine, this is what he want to see in her eyes, now he is sure, she dint not do anything in any sort of compulsion he is happy)

He gave a kiss which turned to lip lock in few moments, lips crossed to her neck, and moved to their destination, without any guidance, his eyes meet her, his hand clutched hers, his body collided with hers, they found their meaning of their marriage made a passionate consume of love, which is not usual one, the blossom of new world and formation of new emerged love, their relationship took new journey from friendship to love, now they have their thing has its own meaning just rather than being a parents of their kids, they slept in each other's arms with a sweet smile in lips

**Next morning**

Purvi was the one who got up first, she saw him next to her, he is so cute lying in her arms just like innocent baby, she brushed his hairs and gave him a sweet kiss in his forehead, with a smile he just wrapped her from waist and slept once again, she chuckled to see his cute behavior he not less than his son, who don't want her mother to go from his arms even in sleep, with all thoughts she looked him for some minutes and without making much disturb to his sleep she moved to washroom and got fresh up, she came back wearing salwar kameez of green color which is sleeveless, she sat in front of mirror, but something is missing, her marriage chain is not there where she kept, she is sure she just placed it here before she move to wash room, when she saw in bed, she saw her innocent husband sitting there holding her marriage chain, with a mischievous smirk, she went near him in the order to get it, but he moved his hand, she dashed with bed post fell on him, who held her with waist, she is losing herself in his sharp eyes

Purvi (avoiding his gaze): rajat yeh kay hai meri mangalsutra dedho muje

Rajat: nahi dungi pehele muje isski fees dho tab hi dungi (showing his cheeks to her)

Purvi: rajat yeh kaise shatani hai subha subha haan, chup chap muje dho

Rajat: nahi dungi… pehele meri inaam (she gave a kiss in his cheeks, while he showed other she kissed him then he showed his lips, she stood from bed with a slight hit in arms but he got hugged her from back) bina inaam nahi jaa sakthi tum

Purvi: rajat chodo na bachaon ajayege

Rajat: ane dho unne, unko bhi patha chalana chayiye na unki papa unki maa se kitna pyar kartha hai (she pushed him from hug)

Purvi: kyaaaa bachpana hai haan, jao jaldi face wash karke aao mei coffee banalethi hoon

She moved and sat near mirror trying to wear it, while the pair of hands came and helped it, she smiled while he hold from her arms and caressing it, gave a sweet kiss in cheeks and moved to fresh up, she moved to make coffee, after few moments abhrika joined her, in some moment avi came running to her, which made abhirika confused and purvi clear about some mess

Avi: mammy, ap aakar dekna dida kaise push up kar rahi hai

Purvi: acha firse shuru hogi apki dida, chal mei athi hoon

With this purvi, avi along with abhirika moved to terrors to see the punishment, were the scene were shocked as well as surprised, but made purvi to go mad, were as abhrika to laugh hard, they saw rajat sincerely doing pushups while aarvi lying comfortably in his back and counting number of pushups, when rajat heard purvi's voice he left his grip on ground and fell all flat

Purvi: yahan ho kya raha hai… meine aarvi ko kud akele 100 pushups karnekaliye kaha…

Rajat(to manage): haan wahi kar rahi thi na bachchi, sirf thoda alteration wo ground pe nahi meri peet pe kar raha tha bus, hey na beta (he took aarvi in arms, who shook her head all innocently)

Purvi(to abhijeet): ab patha chala dada mei inn do no kyun daat rahi hoon (abhirika were laughing to see them, purvi shook her head disappointedly, with little madness) bus… rajat ap aise kaise kar sakthe hai, koi bhi punishment nahi buhatne derahi hai usse, wo kaise sikengi sab, ab wo badi ho rahi hai…

Rajat: aare yar tume deka nahi wo kitni weak hai phir bachi kaise karegi pushups

Purvi: haan dek rahi hai wo kitna weak hai … jab kal kissi ke sath bet lagake 200 pushups ki na apki ladli ne tab kahan gaya yeh weakness haan…

Rajat: dekho purvi usski sath itni strict rahne ki bi koi zaroorath nahi hai samji

Purvi(in little wet tone): sab ko yahi lagega, sab uski balayi kaliye kar rahi hoon mei, kyunki wo zayada lad pyar ki wajase meri tara na banjay per apko koi chinta nahi mei hi galat hoon

she moved from there with light wet eyes, while abhijeet and rajat stood stunned, the guilty tear's abhijeet heart, her statement but she has her own pain, the girl who spoiled by everyone enormous love, the turn of events made her to face all pain all alone which she did with lot of battle and crossed enormous pain, aarvi don't understand the inner meaning what her mother said but still she felt bad to see her mom sad

aarvi: issliye kaha aarvi kud karengi 100 pushups, ap hi mana kiya meri chot ki wajase ab dekho mamma kitna sad hai, (she too made sad face, while rajat hugged her, avi looked gloomy with so innocent tone)

avi: ap dono meri mummy ko sad kardiya mei bath nahi karunga ap do no se

abhijeet unexpectedly curved in to smile, as purvi still has her specialty with her one sad face, she makes everyone to look gloomy who were around her, even in Mumbai nor Delhi everyone want her smiling nothing else, this girl being a mother of two kids still a fairy who with her mood make people to dance accordingly

Rajat pov: yeh ho kya raha hai, mei sirf aarvi ko bachana chata per muje yeh patha nahi purvi itni upset hogi, kal hi apna pyar mila muje aaj duki kardiya mei usse. Ab mei kya karun (he looked avi who looked sad but really innocent) ab maa kafi nahi beta bhi moo modliya yeh bagwan mei kaise manao maa bête ko jho chahese zayada ziddi hai

Aarvi: papa kya soch rahi ho kuch karo na

Rajat: wo beta mei soch raha hoon kaise manao teri maa aur bhai ko…

Aarvi: papa ap avi ki chinta math kijiye na wo mamma tik hogay na avi bi tik hojayega, akir maa ki chamcha jho hai (both rajat and aarvi giggled softly)

Rajat: wo tho hai… per ab teri mamma ko kaise manao

Aarvi: kuch socho papa…

While purvi went drawing room and sat in couch, she just remembered all her moment in Mumbai, about acp sir, daya, abhijeet, sachin, Nikhil… with a voice of avi she came back from her thoughts, who looks sad just because her mom was, he went near her, she smiled to see him, for a second he looked like sachin, who looks so sad when she looks soo… purvi took him in her laps kissed his cheeks, he hugged her

Avi: apko patha hai mammy, you are the second most beautiful lady I ever known

Purvi: acha tab pehela khoun

Avi: wo bhi ap hai while you are smiling… (she looked him in eyes how her son is so sweet and innocent, she just placed a kiss in cheeks, which he loved to the core, his mother's kiss that to unexpected with all love just not as any reward)

Purvi: I love you mere sona

Avi: I love you too mammy, ap humesha muskurathe rahi hai muje bahut acha laktha hai… (she hugged him all tight, while rajat, abhijeet looking from far a smile crept in their faces, when purvi saw abhirika she gave them coffee, and she saw rajat, she kept his coffee mug and moved to room, while rajat followed her, abirika along with kids moved to lawn to give some private moment to this couple)

**In rajvi room**

Rajat: purvi I am sorry yar

Purvi: kissliye! Sorry tho muje magna chayiye na mei hi apki beti ko torcher kar rahi ho na… (rajat hugged her from behind but she pushed him)

Rajat: yar purvi, wo tume patha hai na muje aarvi ko koi bhi takleef mei nahi deksakthi usski hath mei bhi chot laga tho mei rah nahi paya

Purvi: kissne kaha usse 200 pushups karne kaliye

Rajat: ab wo sab bathe chodo purvi ab maaf bhi kardo na (he tried to hug her, this time she gave in allowed to hug, he covered her, locked his arms in waist and rested his head in shoulder) I am sorry baby (kissed in shoulder)

Purvi: ab zayada maska math lagao.. sab teri beti kaliye kar rahi ho na, wo duki hui issliye maana rahi ho na muje haan

Rajat: haan muje na hi meri beti ko ya usski maa ko duki dekna acha lagtha hai (she smiled at him and gave a kiss in cheeks)

Purvi: bilkul pagal hai ap…

Like this days passed, its time for abhijeet tour to end so he have to leave Mumbai at morning flight at night everyone were sitting and talking, while aarvi slept in rajat's chest, rajat hugged her tight and caressing her hairs

Purvi: mei apko bahut miss karungi dada ap thoda din aur leave extend kariye na

Abhijeet: yeh kaise bachpana hai purvi, tume patha hai humare kaam mei leave nahi milsakthe, wahan acp sir aur daya akele hoge bachu…

Tarika: aare purvi tum chinta kyun kar rahi ho, waise bhi bachon ki exam kal katam hojayegi na tum kyun na aajathe Mumbai, acpsir aur daya aur humare sare team bi intuzar kar rahe hai bachon ko dekne, kyun abhijeet mei sahi keharahe hoon na

Abhijeet: kya bath hai tarika ji ap kabhi galat hosakthe hai kya

With Mumbai purvi was in deep thoughts, she don't want to go there where her past hunts her, still her fear rides her, she don't want to see the unpleasant dream again, she don't want to go there were she lost entirely her sachin, Mumbai is the place where every memories buried up, she don't want to dig it once again with all her thoughts she spoke in low tone

Purvi: nahi mei Mumbai nahi chalunga (rajat and abhijeet got her pain, abhijeet moved and held her hand so softly just as same way when she was crying in her father's final ritual)

Abhijeet: apne ateet se bago math meri gudiya usske samne karo, wahan tumari parwar hai jiske ek daar ke wajase tum apne pariwar ko aur saza math dho jho meri galati ki Karen bahut bugat chuke hai (purvi looked him, with his assurance she accepted for visit to Mumbai everyone looked happy)

**At night**

Rajat stood in near window of drawing room and emerged in thoughts, suddenly she felt a hand in shoulder

Person: kya soch rahe ho rajat! Tum Mumbai akar apni parwar ko milne mei kush nahi hai.

Rajat: aise bath nahi hai tarika mei sirf yeh soch raha hoon ki… (tarika gave him enough time to continue, he took a deep breath and continued) tum ache tara se janthe ho ki ab bhi humare pariwar se koi bhi purvi ko accept nahi kiya, mei nahi chata ki mera bachon humare past se kissi be wajase affect ho

Tarika(pressed his shoulder): aise kuch nahi hoga rajat, waise sab ab purvi ko apna chuki hai… sirf dadi thoda gusse mei hai per wo bhi tik hojayegi, sab tuje dekna chate hai, aur tho aur tum wahan zindagi bar thodi na rahegi… waise bhi ab unko yeh kayal zaroor hogi jise ghar se usske bahu ayi hai ussi ghar mei hi apni beti ko diye hui hai…

Rajat: phir bhi kuch galat hua tho

Tarika: barosa rakho kuch nahi hoga, meri bhabhi, banjho ko! Pakka promise (she pinched her throat with a wink, rajat smile at her and hugged her she hugged him back)

**a/n hogaya kya hoga ab Mumbai mei, rajat ke daar sahi hoga, twist waits for you guys *wink***

**I know yeh chapter thoda cheesy hai agar pasand na aye tho maf kardena sowwy, per review zaroor kariye negative ya positive dono manzoor hai**

**Saraswatidahal,rajvigirl,anuskakapoor,subhsresaha,shzk,guest,aru,adk,shabana,kitty,cracresta,palak96,sanjanarothams,mesmorizingchini,aarvi,piu,shwetha,shilpapattie1,m13: thank you so much hope iss bar meinu zayada der nahi kiya update mei plz batana chapter kaise the**

**Kushimetha: zaroor mei likunga os abhirika ki bas thoda time chayiye, thank you meri sweet se si zayada sweeti pie**


End file.
